Into the Fire
by Niekie
Summary: After a horrible tragedy Rachel and her family are forced into Witness Protection for their safety. Will they be able to be kept safe or will they be found before the perpetrators have been stopped. AU with a happy Puckleberry ending
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee, its characters or the used songs I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

 **Summary: After a horrible tragedy Rachel and her family are forced into Witness Protection for their safety. Will they be able to be kept safe or will they be found before the perpetrators have been stopped.**

 **The idea for this story comes from a story named 'Of Poker Faces and Dreaming Dreams'. I've tried to contact the writer to adopt the story since it hasn't been updated in six years with no luck. I was already planning to go a whole different direction with it so here it is with my own twist.**

 **Starting this one doesn't mean I have given up on 'Changing Directions'. More to come on that story soon.**

 **English still isn't my native language. For that and to kick my ass every once in a while to get it into gear and update I have jenmer61977 as my amazing beta.**

 **This story is AU where they all joined Glee freshman year. Everything happened as it did except for Shelby walking away and being single. She's been in Rachel's life since the girl was born and is married to a woman. Rachel also was never bullied by Puck, Santana, Karofsky or Quinn. Instead they have been best friends. Quinn joined the pack when they started high school. Kurt and Mercedes however are as bitchy as they have always been.**

* * *

Leaning against her locker Rachel Berry looks around the hallway of McKinley high school on the first day of school after the summer. She smiles at the memory of her summer break. She inherited a ranch from her grandparents that is currently being run by a manager until she decides what to do with it. She, her fathers, Noah and this year Santana that came with them for the first time, spent the first half of the summer there. The second half was spent with her mom and her wife at their farm outside of town. And last but not least, her final week of vacation was spent in Hawaii with Santana and her family.

Nobody knows the coach of Carmel's high school in Akron Ohio, McKinley's rival in everything, show choir Shelby Corcoran is her mom having been in her life since the day she was born as well as not knowing who her other mom is.

Her daddy Hiram Moskowitz is originally from a small town under the smoke of Fort Worth, Texas while her biological dad Leroy Berry as well as her mom Shelby Corcoran are born and raised in good ole' Lima, Ohio.

Jewish communities in small towns are never that big meaning the Jewish community in Lima contains about fifteen to twenty families which means that everybody knows each other and are generally pretty close. They knew each other's families growing up but with a two year age difference between Leroy and Shelby it wasn't until college that they really noticed each other. When Shelby arrived in New York to start studying musical theatre at NYU Steinhardt it was inevitable she would run into Leroy who was studying Pre Law at NYU Stern. Being the only two McKinley graduates from the Jewish community from Lima in New York they started hanging out and soon started a relationship, to the delight of their parents.

When Shelby got pregnant her junior year she changed her studies from musical theatre to music education knowing she couldn't stand being away from her baby stuck in long day rehearsals and late performances. Their parents demanded they got married for the sake of the baby and it was then that Leroy came out as bisexual with a light preference to men and although he did love Shelby, he wasn't in love with her. She wasn't really in love with him either and had seen his eyes linger so she always had the inkling he was at least bi so she wasn't too upset by the revelation.

They decided to keep the baby and raise it together and with the help of her father they found a three bedroom apartment in Astoria that they could afford. Her father discovered that there was a big market for a real estate agent like him and by the time Rachel was born Shelby's family had moved to New York to start a real estate office and to help out with the baby while Shelby and Leroy were at school or work. It is now one of the biggest real estate offices in New York with a branch in New York and Florida to where they retired a few years ago.

Once Leroy started Columbia Law school he met Hiram and the two fell head over heels for each other. Just as quickly Hiram and his parents fell for Little Rachel too. While her daddy knew from an early age he was gay, her dad figured out he was bisexual when he was a junior in college. Her mom only discovered she was bisexual as well when they all moved back to Lima a few years after Rachel was born. A few years later, as soon as it was legalized in 2004 in the state of Massachusetts, they married in a double wedding with Shelby who had met and fell in love with Sue shortly after moving back to Lima. When they all graduated and moved back Hiram and Leroy wanted to start their own law firm based in Columbus while Shelby found a job as a music teacher at Carmel in Akron where she took over the position as choir director a few years later.

With the four of them moving back to Ohio Hiram's parents, being big time horse breeders in Texas, wanted their granddaughter being raised around horses as well so they bought a small farm just outside of Lima. Since Hiram had no desire to live on a farm it was decided that Shelby, who loved horses, would come to live there and hire a station hand and trainer to care for the animals while Hiram and Leroy would live in town. Starting their own firm gave Hiram and Leroy the opportunity to alternate working from home and since they had people close by to watch Rachel if needed they agreed that Rachel would come live with them in town but could go to Shelby whenever she wanted or needed to.

As mentioned before the Jewish community in Lima is pretty close so whenever Shelby and Leroy were in town over breaks and an occasional weekend they would go to temple and meet up with their friends, some of them also already had kids. When they moved back to Lima they easily fell back into those close friendships with Deborah Bernstein and Eli Puckerman who got married when she was expecting Noah, Paul Karofsky who's fiancé died right after giving birth to their son David and Ezra and Judith Cohen who adopted their daughter Tina because Judith was unable to have children of her own. Outside of that small inner circle nobody in Lima even suspect that Shelby was in the picture. They all think Shelby and Leroy had a fall out in one way or another and she just up and left.

Whenever they were together from the moment they all could walk wherever Rachel and Tina went, Noah and Dave could be found nearby mostly because since entering kindergarten both girls were picked on and bullied for being different. Rachel was picked on for her dads' being gay and Tina for being Asian with parents that were not. The group was soon increased with Brittany who was picked on because the masses thought she was dumb and stupid. Santana came into the group when she moved into town when they were seven and was picked on for being Latina.

Upon entering high school something shifted in the tight group of six. Dave was starting having insecurities about his sexuality making him lash out and Tina having insecurities about everything developed a fake stutter, both pushing the other four away. Noah, Brittany and Santana however stayed loyal to Rachel. Even with joining the cheerios and football team and thereby the popular crowd in the social hierarchy. They also met Quinn, who moved to the Lima school district the summer before freshmen year, taking her into their group like she'd always been one of them.

Although Rachel could have tried out for the cheerios with her mama as their coach, with all her outside school activities she chose not to. Instead she chose to audition for the glee club and convinced the others to audition too, which bring us back to today.

"What are you smiling about Mrs. Bossy Pants," she's rudely taken out of her musings by the snarl of Mercedes.

With Shelby as her mother and Leroy as her father is to be expected that Rachel is an exceptional singer and extremely smart girl who probably knows more about music than anybody in this school including their glee director Mr. Shuester. Fighting him on everything he does in the club makes the others in the club hate her because she thinks she's better then all of them. The three she grew up with who know she's better but Rachel just wants the group to be as good as it possibly can and win Nationals.

"Well good morning to you too Mercedes," she greets the girl politely. "I hope your summer was as good as mine. If you'll excuse me, I have to get to class." With that she leaves the girl standing at her locker.

"What was that about?" Puck motions towards the black diva when Rachel reaches him and Santana.

"The usual," the small singer shrugs. "She can't stand me because I know more about music than she does and I'm a better singer, which she won't ever admit. Come on," she loops het arm through Santana's. "Let's get to class."

"She wouldn't be like this if she knew who your mama is," the Latina suggests.

Rachel shakes her head. "If she can't respect or like me for who I am at school then she doesn't deserve to know anything about my personal life. If they knew they would only suck up to me out of fear of repercussions." She aims that comment at Mercedes, Kurt and Mr. Shuester.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Santana agrees with her and with that the subject is closed as they enter their homeroom.

* * *

The rest of the day is pretty uneventful until it is time for glee. They're all chatting in the choir room waiting for Mr. Shue who's late as usual.

"Rae, what is your mom doing here?" Santana whispers at Rachel who is sat with her back turned to the door. Rachel turns to see that her mom red eyed with tears streaming down her face is indeed standing there.

At that moment Mr. Shue finally decides to grace them with his presence clapping his hands. "Alright kids. Welcome ba-," he stops mid-sentence seeing movement at the other door. "Ms. Corcoran, what are you doing at McKinley? Can I help you with something?"

"Actually," Shelby swallows away a sob. "I need to talk to Rachel."

"Why?" Mr. Shue, knowing exactly who she is looks confused from Shelby to Rachel, completely missing the resemblance. "So you can poach her for your choir?" He accuses her.

Sensing something is very wrong otherwise her mom wouldn't be here in the state she's in, Rachel stands to walk with her mother and gives her director a glare. "Nobody is poaching anybody Mr. Shue. Not that it would be a problem since everyone is replaceable, right Kurt?"

Shelby lays her arm around Rachel's shoulders guiding her to her wife's office.

Entering the office she notices her mama is in the same state her mom is in. "What's wrong?" Their tear stained faces and demeanor are making her very nervous.

"Your dads' house was set on fire this morning," Rachel gasps at Shelby's words knowing her dads' were at home today 'celebrating' the first day of school like they did every year on the first day of school after summer break.

"What about dad and daddy?" She chokes her eyes filling with tears already knowing the answer.

Sue, now fully crying herself shakes her head. "I'm sorry honey. They didn't make it out in time."

"Is that true?" Rachel looks at her mom. Not able to verbally answer her daughters question Shelby nods.

"No," she screams turning on her heel and runs out the door, through the hall and out of the school, tears already streaming down her face.

Attracted by the scream the whole glee club comes flying out of the choir room just in time to see Rachel running out of the school.

"What did you do?" Mr. Shuester screams accusingly at Shelby.

Without even looking at him she looks at Noah and Santana. "Noah, San can we talk to you?"

"Why would you want to talk to them? Rachel said no to your little poaching trip and now you want them?" He looks murderous at Shelby.

"Like Rachel already told you, nobody is poaching anybody," she repeats her daughter's words at him, looking him up and down with disdain. "If you had known as much as I or Sue know about our students, Cheerios and choir members you would have known that I'm her mother you dipshit. We just had to tell Rachel that something very bad happened that made her run away and we need to find her, fast." Turning to her daughter's two best friends she looks at them pleadingly. "Do you have any ideas where she might have gone?"

Noah and Santana look at each other and then at Shelby. "There are several places. How about you try her house while we check the rest?"

Shelby shakes her head. "She can't go to her house."

The two look at her confused but she waves them off. "I'll explain later. Right now we have to find her."

The two nod and run out the door to find their friend. Without saying a word they automatically walk to Noah's truck. "Okay, Rachel just got some very bad news and clearly is upset. Where would she go?" He's wondering.

"Well, if it is really that bad she'd probably want to be with her dads," Santana answers his hypothetical question.

"But mama C just said-" He doesn't get the chance to finish his sentence as Santana cuts him off.

"I know what she said, but it is the only logical place." She interrupts him. "She loves her parents to death, all four of them. So if she got some very bad and upsetting news the first thing she would run to is either her dads or her moms. Both her moms are here so let's just try it okay?" He has to admit that she is probably right so he starts his truck and starts the drive towards Rachel's house.

* * *

 **Here you go guys. The start of a whole new story. You know the drill, reviews are the fuel to my imagination.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee, its characters or the used songs I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

 **Guest March 22** **: Shelby didn't tell Santana and Noah what happened because she didn't want to tell them in front of the whole club.**

 **Summary: After a horrible tragedy Rachel and her family are forced into Witness Protection for their safety. Will they be able to be kept safe or will they be found before the perpetrators have been stopped.**

 **The idea for this story comes from a story named 'Of Poker Faces and Dreaming Dreams'. I've tried to contact the writer to adopt the story since it hasn't been updated in six years with no luck. I was already planning to go a whole different direction with it so here it is with my own twist.**

 **Starting this one doesn't mean I have given up on 'Changing Directions'. More to come on that story soon.**

 **I know nothing about Jewish traditions other than what my extensive research has taught me.**

 **English still isn't my native language. For that and to kick my ass every once in a while to get it into gear and update I have jenmer61977 as my amazing beta.**

 **This story is AU where they all joined Glee freshman year. Everything happened as it did except for Shelby walking away and being single. She's been in Rachel's life since the girl was born and is married to a woman. Rachel also was never bullied by Puck, Santana, Karofsky or Quinn. Instead they have been best friends. Quinn joined the pack when they started high school. Kurt and Mercedes however are as bitchy as they have always been.**

* * *

Previously on Into the Fire:

 _Turning to her daughter's two best friends she looks at them pleadingly. "Do you have any ideas where she might have gone?"_

 _Noah and Santana look at each other and then at Shelby. "There are several places. How about you try her house while we check the rest?"_

 _Shelby shakes her head. "She can't go to her house."_

 _The two look at her confused but she waves them off. "I'll explain later. Right now we have to find her."_

 _The two nod and run out the door to find their friend. Without saying a word they automatically walk to Noah's truck. "Okay, Rachel just got some very bad news and clearly is upset. Where would she go?" He's wondering._

" _Well, if it is really that bad she'd probably want to be with her dads," Santana answers his hypothetical question._

" _But mama C just said-" He doesn't get the chance to finish his sentence as Santana cuts him off._

" _I know what she said, but it is the only logical place." She interrupts him. "She loves her parents to death, all four of them. So if she got some very bad and upsetting news the first thing she would run to is either her dads or her moms. Both her moms are here so let's just try it okay?" he has to admit that she is probably right so he starts his truck and starts the drive towards Rachel's house._

* * *

As they drive to the house the strong odor of a resent fire enters the car and with every meter they come closer to the street it becomes stronger until it's almost unbearable. Getting the feeling he lost the men closest to a father he ever had in the cause of that smell makes him sick to his stomach. The closer they get to the house the busier the street gets with parked police cars, fire trucks and even a news van or two and when he can't get any closer Noah parks his car. There's a large area around what used to be Rachel's house marked off with the yellow crime scene tape nobody wants to see around their house. Behind the tape there's a large group of noisy neighbors, a woman he recognized from temple and some reporters crowded gathered.

"Ma," he walked over to the woman standing a little away from the crowd. "What happened?"

"I don't know sweetie," she shakes her head. "The fire department is still investigating. I heard some policemen speculating about a hate crime though."

He swallows, feeling his eyes starting to sting from the yet unshed tears. "Ma, have you seen Rachel?"

"Noah," Santana touches his arm and when he looks at her she motions her head towards the small figure sitting on the curb staring at the black scorched remains of her childhood house. He knows her well enough to tell by the shaking of her shoulders that she trying to hold her tears at bay without any luck. Without a second thought he ducks under the tape ignoring the cop saying he has to get back behind the tape and crouches in front of her, wrapping her in his arms. As he expected, the moment her face is hidden against his chest she fists his shirt and starts to sob uncontrollable.

"They're gone Noah," She cries into his chest.

"I know," he chokes kissing the top of her head trying to keep his own tears at bay. "It's gonna be okay Babe. You've got your moms, my mom, me and San to help you through this."

Suddenly remembering the traditions of their faith she looks up. "Who's with them? I need to call my family and start making funeral arrangements."

"I don't know. We came straight here after your mom told us. Maybe my mom knows." He waves at Deborah to come over.

"Who's with papa's L and H?" He asks when she reaches them.

"You kids don't have to worry about that," she assures them. "Paul is with them. Rabbi Greenberg is calling your family and will be present at the autopsy later today. Together with their lawyer his assistant is planning the funerals for tomorrow, your dads' stated their wishes in their will."

"Autopsy?" Rachel confused shakes her head. "Why?"

"The police want to know if they were already dead before the fire started or if the fire killed them. I believe it's for the prosecution when they catch that lowlife who did this." She nods her understanding. With two fathers as lawyers Rachel knows enough about the law to know that's true.

"You should probably call or text your mom Rae. Letting them know you're okay," Noah responds to her phone going off. "She was worried sick when you ran off earlier." She nods getting her phone that has stopped ringing by now, out of her pocket.

"No need," Santana says joining them. "I already texted her that we found Rae. She and mama Sue are on their way home to see if you went there. They're expecting you home soonish 'cause the police called, they want to talk to you. That," she points at Rachel's phone, "was probably the Gossip twins seeking the scoop about what happened and about the coach of our school's rivals being your mom."

"Let's go now. I can't stand looking at the house anymore," She says as she throws one last sad look at the smoking rumble of what used to be her home.

"Me neither, I'm coming with you." Deborah agrees.

"Let's go then," Santana nods reaching her hand out for Noah's keys. "I'll drive. You sit in the back with Rae." She presumed Noah wouldn't want to let go of Rachel since he had been holding her from the moment he ran up to her.

* * *

When they arrive at the farm her moms' live in Shelby's car is already in front of the garage along with a car Rachel doesn't recognize. Entering the house Shelby stands just in time to catch Rachel flying into her arms sobbing again.

"A.. are they really g… gone mom?" she hiccups.

"I'm afraid so Ms. Berry," the woman Rachel doesn't know answers instead of Shelby. "The firemen found their bodies shortly after they got the fire under control. My name is detective Johnson and this is my partner detective Williams." She motions to the man sitting on the couch mentioning the last name. "Do you think you can answer some questions?"

"Sure," Rachel shrugs looking the detective up and down.

"We should probably go. Shell, call me if you need anything," Deborah looks at her grieving friend. "Noah, San come on."

"You went to the house?" Shelby asks her astonished.

"Yeah, I had to see for myself," Rachel looks at the ground. "I'm sorry I yelled at you and for running out. I know I'm not supposed to do either."

"It's okay. You're off the hook for now but don't let it happen again or I will have Sue take you to the track again," Shelby caresses her daughters head.

"How can I be of help detective?" Rachel looks back at the woman.

"Do you have any idea to why your fathers were at home this morning?" the detective takes a small notebook out of her pocket.

"They always took the day off the first day of school after summer break to cook a nice breakfast for me and to 'celebrate' their newfound freedom as they called it. Even though I spent the weekends and the second half of summer break with my moms' there was always something I needed from their house so they never have the house completely to themselves except for when I was at school." Rachel explains.

The detective nods her understanding. "Can you think of anybody wanting to hurt either your parents or you? People who don't agree with your parents partner of choice, someone from your fathers work, a client maybe?" She clarifies.

"Not that I know of," Rachel looks frightened at her mothers. "Who would want to hurt us?"

"There are a lot of sick people out there, Trust me." The detective explains. "To your knowledge have there been any threats?"

Now the girl looks really terrified but before she can answer a person standing in the doorway answers for her. "Let me answer that question Songbird." All occupants in the room look up to the voice.

"Em, I'm so glad you're here." Shelby exclaims walking up to the new addition and hugging her tightly.

"When your Rabbi called me and told me the police thought it was either a hate crime or retribution for a case one of them was working on I brought my team with me to see if we can help." She looks at the detectives. Reaching out her hand to introduce herself. "Detectives, I'm Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss and sister of Leroy Berry. This is my colleague SSA Jennifer Jareau. We're from the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. The rest of our team is waiting at the precinct to set up shop if you accept our help." She sighs sadly. "And to answer your question Detective Johnson. Yes, there have been threats. Several."

" _What_?" Rachel and Shelby yell together.

Emily looks apologetic at her friend and niece. "I'm sorry but they didn't want you to worry since we didn't know how serious they were. They have been getting threats on their and your lives for over a month or two now. At first the letters were sent to the office and only referring to them. But when the letters started arriving at their home address as well including you two in the threats they called me."

"And you didn't think of telling us then? What the hell, Em. You put us willingly in danger," Shelby looks furious.

"No we didn't. The minute the letters started to arrive at their home they called me and I contacted the FBI office in Cleveland to put a security detail on all of you." Emily stands firm under her friends glace. "Since the threats at the office only mentioned a case and the ones at home included personal details we believe the threats come from two different sources. We don't know which one followed through on their threats, which is why we keep the surveillance in place until we catch the people behind them."

Detective Johnson closes her notebook. "Thank you for your corporation. We know enough for now, if you think of anything else here's my card." With that the detectives leave.

"When are the funerals?" Emily asks.

"Uhm, tomorrow but we don't know the details yet. Deborah said Rabbi Greenberg is taking care of it with dads' lawyer." Rachel tells what she heard from Deb.

"I expect Rabbi Greenberg to come by later with the details," Shelby says while Emily's phone chirps at a text message.

"My team is done setting up and are on their way to get some food for all of us. Any preferences?" She asks.

"We have more than enough food," Sue tries to protest.

"Yeah, and from the looks of it you'll be eating casserole for weeks already. By the time were done sitting shiva it will be months," Emily replies. "May I respectfully decline?"

By then Jennifer, A.K.A. JJ, reenters the room with three large duffel bags. "Now you'll be mostly indoors the next few days. But you'll also want to leave the house every once in a while so I raided the FBI research center a bit. Because we don't know where the threats are coming from, when you do want to leave the house I want you to wear these bullet proof clothes. They are still testing them but they're perfectly safe. Also, have you been keeping up with your shooting, throwing and Martial arts classes?" They all nod. "Good, until further notice I want you all to carry your gun and knife. I have taken care of the permits to conceal a loaded gun. I'm even considering putting you in Witness Protection."

"Bullet proof clothes, license to carry a gun, Witness protection? Does that mean we're still in danger?" Rachel looks terrified between her mom and aunt.

"Yes," Emily answers firmly. "While the threats to the office could be from a single lunatic, we have reason to believe the ones sent to the house were the actions of a very conservative prolife group who are also strongly against same sex marriage. There have been several fires set to houses of gay couples and clinics that offer abortions all over the state. Even if we catch the ones who set your house on fire it doesn't mean you will be safe."

* * *

It's late when the rest of the team arrives with food and they settle around the table to eat. While they're eating the Rabbi finally shows up to go over the funeral arrangements. Rachel shoves her food from one side of her plate to the other.

David Rossi, one of Aunt Emily's team member notices. "What's wrong, hummingbird." He uses the nickname their Technical Analyst came up with for her when they found out about her singing. "You have barely ate a single bite. Is the food depraved?"

"No, I'm just not hungry. Even thinking of eating makes my stomach turn," she shoves her plate away from her looking at her mother. "Mom, may I be excused?"

"But you barely touched your diner," Shelby says looking at her daughter's plate.

"I'm not hungry. Please," she pleads. At her mother's nod she disappears to her room upstairs where she restlessly lays on her bed for ten minutes. Knowing she won't fall to sleep anytime soon she puts on some of the clothes Emily got her, opens the safe in her bedside table to get the items stored in there out 'cause she would be in a lot more trouble if she didn't.

Downstairs she peaks her head in the kitchen. "I'm going out for a bit." Without waiting for an answer she's out the door and in her car.

"Rachel," Shelby yells after her but before she can run after Rachel she's stopped by her wife.

"Let her go, Shell. At least she wearing the clothes Em gave her and she took her gun like she was told to. She'll probably end up with Santana or Noah so we know she'll be safe." Sue reasons.

" _Hummingbird has left the nest_ ," Emily sends out a text to the surveillance detail standing on a parking lot just off the farmyard.

" _Already on her. You were right by the way, we're not the only ones watching the house and now following Hummingbird_." She sighs worried at the text she receives back.

"And she has a security detail on her tail," she decides to keep her mouth shut about Rachel also being followed by a yet unknown party to not to worry her childhood best friend.

* * *

 **Reviews are highly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee, its characters or the used songs I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

 **Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

 **Eric1968** **: Sure she knows how to fire a gun, throw a knife and how to defend herself but I don't know about Rachel being a badass in this since I don't know where this story is gonna take us. She will loosen up though. I do love badass Rachel though.**

 **Guest March 28** **: Why would I put Noah with his family and Rachel's other friends in WitSec too? They're not in danger. Besides, it doesn't fit in what I** _ **do**_ **have planned for the story.**

 **Santana Fan** **: You're making me blush. Thank you.**

 **I know nothing about Jewish traditions or the witness protection program other than what my extensive research has taught me.**

 **English still isn't my native language. For that and to kick my ass every once in a while to get it into gear and update I have jenmer61977 as my amazing beta.**

* * *

Previously on Into the Fire:

 _At her mother's nod she disappears to her room upstairs where she restlessly lays on her bed for ten minutes. Knowing she won't fall to sleep anytime soon she puts on some of the clothes Emily got her, opens the safe in her bedside table to get the items stored in there out 'cause she would be in a lot more trouble if she didn't._

 _Downstairs she peaks her head in the kitchen. "I'm going out for a bit." Without waiting for an answer she's out the door and in her car._

" _Rachel," Shelby yells after her but before she can run after Rachel she's stopped by her wife._

" _Let her go, Shell. At least she wearing the clothes Em gave her and she took her gun like she was told to. She'll probably end up with Santana or Noah so we know she'll be safe." Sue reasons._

" _Hummingbird has left the nest," Emily sends out a text to the surveillance detail standing on a parking lot just off the farmyard._

" _Already on her. You were right by the way, we're not the only ones watching the house and now following Hummingbird." She sighs worried at the text she receives back._

" _And she has a security detail on her tail," she decides to keep her mouth shut about Rachel also being followed by a yet unknown party to not to worry her childhood best friend._

* * *

Rachel isn't stupid or naïve. She saw the two cars pulling out the parking lots of Sam's Club and Applebee's the moment she left the farmyard. While she just knew one car would be the FBI making sure she was alright, the other one she couldn't place. She also knew she's probably going be in a heap load of trouble with her mom for leaving like that at this time of night when she gets home but at the moment she just doesn't care.

Arriving at her destination she can see there's still light in the living room. Not wanting to talk to his mom she forgoes going through the front door. Growing up around boys like Noah and David meant she can climb trees with the best of them so she climbs the tree with easiness. She still doesn't understand why mama D. hasn't taken it down yet. Lucky for her come Summer or Winter he sleeps with the window ajar like it is.

Noah is lying on his bed thinking about everything that has happened that day when he hears the rustle of the leaves on the tree just outside his window. It couldn't be Santana coming for a booty call since she came out as gay to him and Rachel while they were in Texas during the summer. He looks at the window just in time to see Rachel climb through. Although she was wearing something completely different he did have dreams of her doing just that. Not wanting to spook her he keeps his mouth shut and waits. It is Rachel Berry after all, she'll speak eventually. She strips out of her clothes not stopping at her underwear, lays something on his bedside table, ' _Is that a… gun? His mom's gonna flip if she sees that_ ' and crawls in bed snuggling into his side whispering "hi."

"Hey yourself. How are you feeling?" he whispers back as she starts to kiss his neck following his pulse point towards his mouth.

"Numb and I was kinda hoping you could help me with that." She answers between kisses and even in the dark he can see her blush. Before he can answer she reaches her current destination running her tongue against his lips trying to lure him into a deeper kiss. He grants her access and their tongues battle for dominance.

He flips them so she beneath him and backs away looking her deep in the eyes. "Are you sure Rae 'cause if you're not it stops right here. Because I love you too much and I've been waiting for this moment for fucking ever and couldn't handle for this to be a night full of regret." He finally admits his feelings for her.

"I need to feel something Noah. So it was either this or put a razor against my skin and if this is as good as you and San always say it is I'd prefer this. So yes Noah, I'm sure. Besides, I've always wanted you to be the one I did this with. Always," And that is all he needs to attack her lips again in a bruising kiss.

"This is gonna hurt for a moment baby," he warns her right as he is about to enter her.

She swallows. "I was counting on that."

"After that I'm gonna make you feel sooo good but you have to keep quiet," he promises. And he does make her feel good until she exhaustedly falls asleep after three rounds.

* * *

He's woken up by his mom knocking on his door. "Noah, Shelby called and says that she wants Rachel home after breakfast. I'll be at the temple helping Rabbi Greenberg with the preparations for the funerals." It is quiet for a second. "Oh and Noah please tell me you used protection?" She pleads.

"How did you kn-" Before he can finish that sentence Rachel turns and burrows her head mortified into the pillow, making the bed squeak. "Never mind. Yes ma, we were careful."

"Good, 'cause as much as I love that girl as my own I don't want to become a grandmother just yet. If this is going to be a regular thing I need to buy you a new bed. I'm not eighteen anymore. _I_ need my sleep," she makes a step towards the stairs to leave but comes back one more time. "And Noah, make sure she eats something. Shelby told me she didn't eat anything last night and God knows she needs some fuel after the calories you two burned last night."

"Oh my god. Did that just happen?" he laughs at her embarrassment.

"Oh yes. Like she said, she loves you as her own. She's been hoping and planning for this to happen since you were born," as he swings his legs over the side of the bed he kisses her gently on the nose. "How about you take a shower while I make you some vegan pancakes?"

"Hmm. Now that we have the house to ourselves, how about one more time 'for the road' and we'll make the pancakes together?" She compromises while she straddles him.

"I like your idea better," he cups her butt in his hands and lifts her up to walk to the bathroom.

* * *

When she enters the kitchen at home, her moms are sitting at the table talking with Emily and her grandmother who arrived sometime this morning.

Shelby looks up gliding her eyes up and down her daughter's body. If Deborah hadn't told her what happened at her house that night Shelby would have known now. There was definitely a change, as if her daughter had become a woman overnight. "Were you at least safe?"

"Yes on all counts," Rachel answers with a tiny smirk on her face. Deciding to keep the fact that the condom broke that last time in the shower to herself, at least until it was for sure there would be consequences that needed to be talked about. That would be soon enough to start worrying.

Shelby nods. "From now on there will be an open door policy when Noah comes over, understood?" Rachel nods her head.

"I need a verbal confirmation Rachel." Shelby insists.

"Yes ma'am," Rachel salutes. Knowing that with both her mothers' working late all the time because of the Cheerios and Vocal Adrenaline and Noah's mother working as much as she does at the hospital there would be enough chances to be together like that.

"Good girl," Shelby smiles. "Now I have laid out your clothes on your bed. If you need to shower you have to hurry. We leave in thirty minutes."

Rachel nods. While walking to the stairs she swears she hears someone (Sue) making squeaking noises, embarrassing her all over again.

* * *

The funerals go as heartbreaking sad they always go. If it isn't for Noah holding his arm firmly around her waist to hold her up she would have crumbled at her fathers' graves. At the reception after she really want to punch every single one of those hypocrites showing up from outside their community only to gloat at the fact those fagots finally got what they deserved. Especially when Mr. Shue and the rest of the glee club show up acting like they felt sorry they are for her. If Noah wouldn't have been there whispering sweet nothings in her ear, she probably would have.

After the service and reception Rabbi Greenberg comes over to go over Leroy and Hiram's wishes regarding the period of mourning. Since they weren't that strictly religious outside of a few traditions, they don't demand the family to sit Shiva but did request that the family would take the seven days of Shiva for themselves to mourn their loss. Despite there not being a Shiva sit down the Rabbi will come by to light the Shiva candle which will burn for the seven days they would normally have to sit Shiva. It is decided that Rachel and seeing that they are practically family, so will Noah, his little sister Sarah and Santana would all be allowed to stay home from school the rest of the week.

When the Rabbi leaves Emily, who has decided to leave the investigation to her team for the day, asks the three women to finally show her the extensive recording and dance studio they established in one of the barns. Even though Shelby assures her that the barn is completely sound proofed she turns on the scrambler just be sure nobody can listen to what they will be discussing.

"We have cleared the person sending threats to the office. He only did it because Leroy lost his case against some multinational plus he alibied out. He wasn't anywhere near Lima at the time of the fire. That leaves us with the threats to your home."

At that point Sue extracts an envelope out of her pocket and gives it to Emily. "This was in our mailbox this morning."

' _Now that the fagots from this town are gone, it's time for the dikes. Prepare yourself to be next!'_ It reads.

Emily nods. "That's what I was afraid of and why I wanted to talk to you away from possible prying ears. Do you have a storm cellar?" Shelby nods, unable to say anything.

Her best friend sighs. "Good. Is it fire proof?" She asks.

"Yes, it is and I'll do you one better. It is even away from the house." When Emily looks confused Shelby explains. "When we bought the property we spoke to the owners at the time. It had been in their family for years and thereby experienced several storms and the consequences that came with them. There was one specific storm that destroyed the whole house because of a gas leak and the sparks that came free when the electricity lines broke. That's when they rebuild the stables and fire proofed them and had two storm cellars build. There's one right beneath the house for the milder storms, and one for hurricanes. That last one is right beneath where we're standing right now. The two cellars are even connected by a tunnel with a fire door at the beginning."

"How well stocked is the one down here and is it comfortable enough to sleep in?"

"Yes," Sue confirms. "We might have no gas but we do have electricity and running water in the one down here. It is an apartment as big as the barn and has a living room, a kitchen, four bedrooms and two bathrooms. We have it fully stocked with canned food which we replace every six months."

"Good," Emily smiles in relief knowing her niece and best friends will be safe. "I want you to stay in there at night but you still need to enter and exit from the house walking in and out of the front door like always. I don't expect anything to happen during the day so you should be fine until evening. All we need now is an exit strategy. This is what I suggest." She explains the exit plan she has in mind.

* * *

 **Reviews are highly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee, its characters or the used songs I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

 **Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

 **Guest April 5** **th** **: It wasn't my intention to belittle your review at all and the question was far from dumb since there are no dumb questions. In my opinion the more people you put in WitSec at the same time to the same place, the more you compromise their safety. I believe the whole point of WitSec is to leave everything behind in order to stay safe. She won't be completely alone, she will have Shelby and Sue at her side. I'm sorry you're disappointed in the storyline I choose but in my defense I did warn in the extended summery of the first chapter this story would be AU. Trust me, this might not go as you want it to go but it will have a Puckleberry ending and there will be some Puckleberry and PezBerry sweetness in between.**

 **I know nothing about Jewish traditions or the witness protection program other than what my extensive research has taught me.**

 **English still isn't my native language. For that and to kick my ass every once in a while to get it into gear and update I have jenmer61977 as my amazing beta.**

* * *

That week, during the day there isn't a minute that Rachel is alone. Noah, Sarah and Santana are over at her house all the time. Doing the homework assignments coach Beiste, who has become a very close friend of her mothers' since she joined the McKinley teaching staff last December simply because she just like Sue doesn't take the crap from her students and she knows what it takes to win, brings over after school and football practice and jamming in the studio. While Noah plays guitar, piano and drums, Santana plays bass, guitar and piano and Rachel herself also plays piano and a mean guitar. So when they're done with their homework they go to the studio and jam.

With the new threats and an exit strategy in place Rachel also decides to take her time off from school to write some letters in case they do have to leave. When the other three go home at night and her moms' and her retread to the storm cellar she writes letters to say goodbye for now.

The letters to Glee, Tina and Dave are short, four sentences tops and are a definite goodbye. Simply because with their attitudes she doesn't think that she has any obligation to explain to them why she has to leave or even that she is alive. The letters to Noah and Santana, off course, are longer. Those two have always been at her side since they were practically babies.

She also does some serious thinking about her future. Now that all of her dads' possessions will come to her she has numerous options. She could become a lawyer and eventually take over their firm in Columbus. She'd probably be a kick ass lawyer like her dads' were, but she doesn't want that. She decides to keep the firm. Maybe one of her friends will become a lawyer who she can assign as managing partner in time. All though music always has been and always will be an important part of her life, Broadway has really always been more her daddy's dream than it was hers. Since she only started sophomore year she thought she had enough time to talk to her fathers about it. In reality she wanted to do something completely different and she already researched what electives she needed and what college she needs to go to. She can always keep her songwriting on the side and sell them.

A plan is put in place for an exit strategy and as discussed the Sunday before she's supposed to be going back to school Rachel takes her dirt bike into the tree line that serves as boundary between them and the neighbor and calls the house ten minutes later that she has fallen of her bike. Also as discussed Shelby takes the ATV into the tree line. The irony of the situation is that she has really fallen off and hurt her leg so Shelby calls for Sue to come with the Range Rover to the end of the fence so they can get Rachel to the hospital to check if the leg is broken. Upon arrival at the ER they are told it is luckily only badly bruised. With crutches and instructions to stay off that foot for two weeks they're sent home. Although slightly altered phase one of their exit strategy is complete. That night they complete phase two, packing bags with the first necessities. The expectation is that everything will go up in smoke so they fill one bag with photos and personal stuff that can't be replaced, the other two are filled with clothes for the first few days and toiletries.

* * *

Since she can't drive herself Noah picks her up to drive her to school Monday morning. She called him as soon as she came home from the hospital. When they arrive at the school Santana and Brittany are waiting for them at the parking lot. As soon as Rachel exits the car she has Britt hanging around her neck.

"I missed you Rachie," she whispers.

"What the _hell_ Rae? What happened?" Santana scolds at her friend seeing her crutches.

"I went out riding my bike, wasn't paying attention enough, made a steering error and fell." The smaller brunette shrugs. "It isn't broken though, just badly bruised and I have to stay off my foot for a week or two."

"Well, watch what you're doing next time." Santana warns her.

"Yes ma'am," Rachel obliges starting to make her way to the entrance of the school. As she expected everybody looks at her when she enters the school. She ignores the stares and wobbles to her locker.

At the end of the day she has had it with the stares, her leg hurts and her shoulders are sore from walking around on crutches. All she wants to do is go home and soak her sore muscles in a hot bath. Standing at her locker, putting her books away she feels someone hovering behind her. Knowing Noah would just wrap his arm around her and Santana would have said something she turns around slowly, cocking her eyebrow when it's Finn standing there.

"Hey Rach," he tries to smile sexy but to her it just seems he's constipated.

"Hello Finn," she smiles politely. "What can I help you with?"

"You really look good today." _'Is he trying to flirt with me? Seriously?'_ "I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight."

"I'm sorry Finn, but I'm busy." She turns him down gently.

"Tomorrow then?" He asks hopeful.

She shakes her head as she start to make her way to the choir room. "Sorry, tomorrow isn't a good time either." Having no desire to sit in her usual spot in the front she chooses the top riser where she turns a chair so she can put her leg on the one beside it and sits down rolling her eyes when she notices he followed her up the risers and sits down in the chair she wanted to put her leg on.

"Okay, you pick. Any day is good for me," he starts to sound desperate.

"No Finn. How many times do I have to decline your request to date you before you finally understand?" She's really starting to feel annoyed. "Now if you please would be so kind to vacant the chair so I can put my leg up."

"But Rach we would be great together," he begs.

"Again Finn, NO. Just because Mr. Shue _thinks_ we sound good together and pairs us for duets doesn't automatically means we _actually_ _do_ sound good together or would be a great couple. I don't need a boyfriend who's constantly waiting for something better to come along. Remember Quinn, your girlfriend?" She snaps at him. "Besides, I'm with Noah now."

"You're with _Puck_?'' He looks disgusted. "You do know if anyone is waiting for something better to come along is would be _him_ , don't you?"

"No, I'm with _Noah_ and as you very well know Puck and Noah are two _completely_ different people. If there would be anyone that _isn't_ , it would be _him_." Rachel defends her best friend and boyfriend who happens to walk in the room with Santana and Britt just before she says the words.

"You really need to stop following that sad excuse of a teacher and start accepting that no means no Hudson," Santana jibes at him, hinting at the fact that Mr. Shuester keeps following and pining after Ms. Pillsbury even though she is now dating that hot dentist Mr. Howell and he is married to that crazy woman. "Now I believe the lady asked you to take another seat so she can put her leg up so _move_." With that she tips the chair forward, making Finn land on his butt. Making room for Noah, who immediately takes his place and places Rachel's leg on his lap.

"I thought I told you to leave my boyfriend alone Man Hands," Quinn stands in front of Rachel with her hands on her hips.

"And I told you that I have absolutely no interest in him so maybe you could remind _him_ to leave _me_ alone," the singer retorts.

"Since when is the coach of Vocal Adrenaline your mother?" Kurt comes storming into the room with Mercedes hot on his heel.

"Uhm, since the day I was born?" Rachel is a little confused at the question while Noah and Santana burst in laughing from her answer. "And before you ask, she's been with mama Sue since I was about four or five."

"And you didn't bother to tell us because…" he asks accusingly.

"It's none of your business," she finishes the sentence shrugging.

"Oh but it is when it's effecting the club and this is." Mercedes interferes.

Before things can escalade Mr. Shue walks in, late as usual, clapping in his hands. "Rachel, it's good to see you back." He goes over to the whiteboard and writes down 'Grease'. "It's been a rough week for you so I thought of something to cheer you up and to raise some extra money for this year. We're doing a live performance of the musical Grease this weekend here in our own auditorium. You're playing Sandy, Finn will be Danny."

"You have got to be fucking _kidding_ me," looking at the shocked faces around her she assumes she said that out loud. "Oops, I didn't mean to say that out loud and I apologize for my language but as captain I have to ask you to rethink this stupid idea. Besides the fact that if we want it at least to be a mediocre performance, everybody except for me needs to memorize lines, lyrics and choreography, we need to build sets for which we don't have the budget. If we even want to think about making it to Nationals this year we need to brainstorm about set lists for Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals and start perfecting them."

"We have more than enough time. Sectionals is four months away," Mr. Shue waves it off.

"Yes, sectionals is four months away. I grew up around Vocal Adrenaline and you can bet your asses that they already have their set lists finalized for Sectionals, Regionals _and_ Nationals and are working their butts of perfecting them. They'll even have backup songs in case a school does the same numbers," she looks at Santana, "San? No sorry wrong person. Quinn, when do you start practicing for your competitions?"

"We already did," the cheerleader says looking bored at her nails.

Rachel nods. "Azimio, Dave, can you come in for a moment?" she calls out to the boys who just happen to walk by the choir room at that moment. When they come in with confused looks on their faces she asks them "How many times does coach Beiste make you practice a play?"

"Until we have it perfect," Dave answers.

"And if you don't have it perfect, like if one person keeps screwing up?"

"She doesn't call the play in a game," Azimio shrugs.

"Thank you. That's all I wanted to know," she dismisses the boys, turning back to her team mates. "It will take weeks to put together a play worthy enough to perform for a paying audience."

"Yes, but you're not the one in charge I am, and I'm saying we're doing the play. With or without you," The teacher ends the discussion.

"Then I need to sit this one out, I'm not even allowed to put any pressure on my leg for two weeks." She reaches for her crutches to walk out and go home but Kurt's voice stops her.

"Speaking of _co_ -captains and being in charge. I think Rachel should step down from her _co_ -captainship." Several heads go up and down with approval.

"And why would she do _that_?" Santana spats. "There isn't anyone I know who that knows more about music than Rachel does except for her mom. She is our only chance to make it all the way to Nationals if all of you, including Weepy The Vest Clown over here gets their head out of their asses and start listening to what she has to say."

"That might be but she's also the biggest risk for our set list to be leaked in favor of her mother or being destroyed from the inside to please the other," Kurt defends his suggestion.

"Rachel? Leaking our set list to Vocal Adrenaline, destroying glee to please mama Sue?" Santana bursts in laughter, quickly joined by Noah. "Pu-lease. Besides that there is nothing to leak until a week before the competition, Vocal Adrenaline doesn't need our set lists to beat our asses to Tokyo and back. If Sue really wanted Glee to be gone she wouldn't have given us a part of the Cheerios budget. Every time she pulled a stunt we handled it as a team and came out stronger as a team. For those short periods of time mama Sue managed to do _from the outside_ what our big ' _leader_ ' couldn't do even once. That's why she did what she did, to make a team of this club."

She is stopped in her rant by Rachel putting her hand on her arm. "San stop, it's no use. I have enough to deal with at the moment." She looks sadly around. "If they don't trust me there's nothing you can say to change that and I don't have the time to be around people that don't trust me or ridicule me for everything I have to say or when I want to help them." She turns to their 'teacher/director'. "Good luck winning without me. I quit." Then she picks up her crutches and stands up.

"Me too," Santana and Noah say at the same time, also standing up to leave.

"No, you two are not quitting." She basically forbids them knowing that the chance of her still being here at the end of the week are nihil. "You both told me once that Glee is the best part of your day. Plus it would look good on your college applications."

"Okay," Noah nods not wanting to upset her more and turns to their team mates. "I won't quit but for now I'm leaving. San you coming?"

Santana shakes her head. "No, somebody has to keep these idiots in line. With Rae quitting I'd like to volunteer myself as captain."

Rachel gives her a hug whispering a thank you in her ear and makes her way to the door. Almost there she turns to Mr. Shue. "If you're smart you'll take Santana up on her offer and make Noah her co-captain. We have all three been getting voice lessons from my mom since we were little and they know almost as much about music as I do. Together they can keep the club together and lead you to victory." With that being said she exits the room.

* * *

 **Reviews are highly appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee, its characters or the used songs I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

 **Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

 **I know nothing about Jewish traditions or the witness protection program other than what my extensive research has taught me.**

 **English still isn't my native language. For that and to kick my ass every once in a while to get it into gear and update I have jenmer61977 as my amazing beta.**

* * *

Previously on Into the Fire:

" _San stop, it's no use. I have enough to deal with at the moment." She looks sadly around. "If they don't trust me there's nothing you can say to change that and I don't have the time to be around people that don't trust me or ridicule me for everything I have to say or when I want to help them." She turns to their 'teacher/director'. "Good luck winning without me. I quit." Then she picks up her crutches and stands up._

" _Me too," Santana and Noah say at the same time, also standing up to leave._

" _No, you two are not quitting." She basically forbids them knowing that the chance of her still being here at the end of the week are nihil. "You both told me once that Glee is the best part of your day. Plus it would look good on your college applications."_

" _Okay," Noah nods not wanting to upset her more and turns to their team mates. "I won't quit but for now I'm leaving. San you coming?"_

 _Santana shakes her head. "No, somebody has to keep these idiots in line. With Rae quitting I'd like to volunteer myself as captain."_

 _Rachel gives her a hug whispering a thank you in her ear and makes her way to the door. Almost there she turns to Mr. Shue. "If you're smart you'll take Santana up on her offer and make Noah her co-captain. We have all three been getting voice lessons from my mom since we were little and they know almost as much about music as I do. Together they can keep the club together and lead you to victory." With that being said she exits the room._

* * *

"What time are your moms' coming home?" Noah asks her when they arrive at her house.

"Usually not before six or seven. I was really looking forward to soaking my sore muscles in a hot bath," She grins seductively running her finger over his arm. "Care to join me?"

"Hmm I don't know. What's in it for me?" Noah fake hesitates.

"Me," her voice sounds hoarse while she licks her way up to his ear where she whispers "naked and wet."

"Oh, well I'd be a fool if I said no to that wouldn't I?" He smiles at her. "But I have a better idea. How about we take a nice hot shower and I massage your shoulders after." He lifts her up to carry her bridal style up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"Oh, I think I like your idea better," she purrs. She absolutely loves the massages he has always given her when she fell off a horse, her bike or when she's had a grueling dance class from one of her moms'.

* * *

"Now I understand why you didn't want to take a bath," she breathes heavily after he'd gone down on her and made her come once on his tongue and once buried deep inside of her filling the condom.

After he gently dries her off he carries her to her attached bedroom where he lays her on the bed. "Turn to your stomach Rae." He orders. She does what's been told and he sits on the small of her back with his knees on either side of her hips. "I could feel you writhing beneath me every time I gave you a massage so I bought some naughty oil online." He whispers in her ear as he begins to knead her shoulders and makes his way all the way down to her ankles. Giving the places he knows that make her crazy with need extra attention until she begs him to take her from behind, making her scream harder every time she climaxes until he can't hold his own any longer.

"Rachel Barbra Berry and Noah Elijah Puckerman, kitchen _now_ ," Shelby barks from the bottom of the stairs. Before she makes her way back in the kitchen she adds, " _dressed_!"

"Oh shit," Noah curses.

"Relax, we didn't break the rule," Rachel comforts him.

"What did I tell you about Noah coming over when your mama and I aren't home?" Shelby asks her daughter when she and her boyfriend enter the kitchen.

"Uhm, nothing," she looks confused from her mom to her mama and back. "You only told me to keep my door open when he is here and I did."

Shelby looks flabbergasted at her wife who shrugs. "She's right. You only instated an open door policy when Noah came over Shell. If she did that, she didn't break your rule. I wouldn't know if she did cause the minute I stepped out of my car and heard her scream, outside, I turned around and walked towards the gate far enough to be out of earshot."

"Well, I should have and I'm going to now," before she can continue shelby's stopped by Sue.

"No you're not and I'm a little disgusted by what I'm gonna say but…" she looks at the two teenagers. "They are teenagers with hormones raging through their bodies. They will find a way and I'd rather walk in on them myself than having them get caught at school and get suspended."

Shelby thinks about this for a minute and then nods. "You're right. The sounds coming from the janitor's closed at Carmel sometimes…" she shivers and then looks at her daughter and her boyfriend. "Just make sure you use protection. I might like the idea of having Jewish grandbabies one day but I'm too young to be a grandmother just yet. I know Deb is working until ten so why don't you two go pick up Sarah from her friend's house and come back here for dinner."

* * *

"Did that just happen?" Noah points over his shoulder as they drive to pick up his sister.

She smiles at him. "You know my parents always have been very liberal in their upbringing. My dads' have always been very open about sex. They even let us smoke pot for crying out loud. Over the last two years or so, whenever I was stressed about a riding, shooting or glee competition or just hysteric about something they told me I needed to get laid and when I reminded them I didn't have a boyfriend and didn't want to have meaningless sex they rolled me a joint." She smiles sadly at the memory of her dads'.

"Oh yeah," Noah too smiles at the memory. "How did your mom react to that?"

"At first she was furious with them for letting me smoke weed. But then dad told her he'd rather have me smoke weed at home every once in a while then let me go to a party and get drunk with all the consequences."

"I even offered myself to get you laid, remember? I still can see your daddy almost tripping on the stairs trying to get us some condoms. He was heavily disappointed when you stopped him by saying you didn't want to jeopardize our friendship by starting to have sex."

She grabs his hand with tears in her eyes. "And look at us now. They would be so happy we finally gave in to those feelings we've had for years."

After dinner Noah, Rachel and Sarah do their homework while Shelby and Sue clean up. When they are done with their homework, Noah and Sarah are sent home with some leftover from dinner for their mother to heat up when she comes home.

* * *

Standing at her locker the next morning getting her books for the first few classes Rachel is cornered by Mercedes, Kurt, Finn and Quinn.

"Good morning, can I help you with something?" She asks them politely.

"Yes you can as a matter of fact," Mercedes places her hands on her hips. "You need to get over yourself, suck it up and come back to Glee."

Rachel bursts out laughing. Seeing that she is the only one laughing her eyes widen. "Oh, you're serious? And why would I do that?"

"I hate to say it but we need you to win and raise money to increase our budget," Quinn looks like she's going to throw up just by saying it.

"So let me get this right so there are no misunderstandings. Yesterday you didn't trust me and wanted me to step down as co-captain because of who my mothers' are. My fathers' just got killed for being gay and you have the nerve to tell me to get over myself and suck it up?" she looks pointy at Kurt who has the audacity to look guilty. "And come back because you need me to win and raise money? What the hell is wrong with you?" She looks at them disgusted before walking off to class.

At the same time Rachel is cornered by some of the New Directions William storms into Sue's office, interrupting a conversation she's having with Shelby and Emily about a new threat that Emily picked out of the women's mailbox that morning, to confront her.

"You two finally managed to talk Rachel into quitting the New Directions to join Vocal Adrenaline?" he spats at them.

"Excuse me," Emily glares at him. "We are having a private conversation here. Have you ever heard of knocking and waiting for permission to enter?"

"And who might you be?" He looks Emily up and down.

"Special Agent Prentiss, FBI." She shows him her badge. "And you are?"

"Will Shuester, Spanish teacher and glee director." He replies. "What is the FBI doing here?"

"Not that is any off your business but besides the fact that Agent Prentiss is family, she's leading the investigation into Leroy and Hiram's murder and the fire that caused their deaths." Shelby answers.

"That's right," Emily confirms. "And I could have you arrested for intervening in a Federal investigation by barging in like you did. Then again, that's what you do best isn't it, sticking your nose where it has absolutely no business in being?"

"So, our little girl finally decided she had enough of your little club of losers?" Sue smirks, changing the subject before he really sticks his nose where it doesn't belong.

"Yes," he growls. "And the rudeness she did it with it could only have come from you."

The three women look at each other, then at Will. "Our daughter, rude? Are you sure you're talking about Rachel and not Santana?" Shelby narrows her eyes at Will trying to determine if he is lying.

"No, I'm talking about Rachel," he answers firmly.

"And how exactly was she rude?" Sue wants to know.

"I thought it would cheer her up if we did a musical to increase our budget a bit and gave her the lead. First of all she cursed when I said we were doing Grease this coming weekend," he begins to sum up Rachel's 'rudeness'. ' _Ah, there is the first reason she refused,_ ' Shelby thinks to herself. "Then she flat out refused to participate even though I gave her the lead, said she quit Glee before she stormed out." He ends his summary.

"Did she give you a reason as to why she didn't want to participate?" Emily asks stunned.

"Nope," Will lies, shaking his head.

"Are you sure about that?" Shelby finds it hard to believe her daughter would refuse the lead in a musical she loves without a reason.

"Positive," he declares firmly. "My guess is now that she's dating Puck, _he_ didn't want Finn as her counterpart." What's a little white lie if it means he'll get his star back right?

' _And there is the second,_ ' Shelby can understand her daughter's reasons why she doesn't want to do the musical.

"Did she yell?" Shelby asks. Again he shakes his head

"Did she threaten you?" Sue chips in.

"Uhm, no," Will is starting to feel uneasy with the turn their questioning is taking.

"So she was disrespectful at most instead of rude?" Shelby concludes.

"I guess so," his reaction makes Emily quirk her eyebrow. 'Is this guy for real?' she mouths to Shelby who sadly nods. "But she did curse by using the F word." He tries to save himself.

"Okay, let's hear from Rachel her side of the story," Sue picks up the phone to call the classroom the girl is in right now.

"Ms. Berry, you're needed in Coach Sylvester's office," the teacher addresses Rachel after hanging up the phone. " _Now_ Ms. Berry you know Coach waits for no one," she adds when Rachel doesn't make a move. The girl nods and starts to get up. "And please take your stuff with you as you will not be returning before the bell." She dismisses the girl for the rest of the class.

Rachel makes her way to Sue's office then knocks and enters when she hears her mama tell her to come in.

"And _that_ , Mr. Shuester is how you enter an occupied room," Emily reprimands the teacher as Rachel enters.

"Mom, Aunt Emily what are you guys doing here," Rachel is surprised to see her mother and aunt in her mama's office. Normally at this time her mom would be at work in Akron and her aunt would be busy with the investigation. "Is there a development in the case?"

"You could say that," Emily looks meaningful at her niece.

Her eyes widen and she whispers "No."

"I'm afraid so baby girl," Sue says softly, surprising Will with a side he'd never seen from her.

"But that's not why we called you in here," Shelby changes the subject before Will gets it in his head to start asking questions they don't want to answer. "Before we get to anything Mr. Shuester just told us, what is the punishment on being rude and/or disrespectful and cursing in our household and what does it entail?"

"The punishment for the things you mentioned is being grounded which means no studio time, no electronics, bed time at eight thirty instead of ten or ten thirty, no friends over or going over to see friends and last but not least cleaning out the stables and barns." Having a feeling as to why her mom asked her this question she sends a glare in Will's direction.

"Mr. Shuester has brought it to our attention that you, in a very rude way, refused to participate in a musical he gave you the lead for and quit Glee yesterday is that right?" Shelby asks her daughter.

"That's right," Rachel confirms. "I might have unintentionally used the F-word. When I realized I said it out loud I immediately apologized but I wasn't rude or disrespectful in any way. I swear mom."

"Can you explain what exactly happened that made you refuse to do the musical and quit glee all together?" her mom asks.

She holds out her leg and crutches. "I think one reason is obvious as to why I refused to do the musical. Besides the fact that I'm not allowed to put any pressure on my leg for at least a week Mr. Shuester thinks we can put together a respectable performance of a musical for a paying audience in only four days. But instead of explaining what exactly happened yesterday and to prove to you that I wasn't rude or disrespectful I think it would be better if I showed you."

She takes her laptop out of her bag and while it boots she looks at her mothers'. "I'd like you to take into advisement that I was tired, my leg hurt and I was sore all over from the fall I took the day before and walking on crutches all day." She clicks on the video and the media player comes to life showing them the inside of the choir room. As the video progresses Mr. Shue swallows and gets a little paler with every minute the footage progresses.

"Where did you get that?" He points at the laptop when the video's finished

"That's what I'd like to know too," Sue looks sternly at her daughter.

"You mean you _never_ noticed the surveillance cameras that are placed in _every_ classroom?" When he shakes his head Rachel rolls her eyes at his ignorance and continues. "After what happened yesterday I had a feeling he would come running to mama and blame her and mom for me quitting glee. I didn't expect him to lie though. So after Noah left last night I logged into the school network with your name to get the footage of the choir room."

"You know you're not allowed to log into the school network with my user data," Sue scolds at her.

"I know but I only use it to copy the footage of our performances in Glee, I swear." The girl defends herself. "I never went into the section where you register our grades. You can check the history of my computer or my grades if you don't believe me. There's not one grade added or altered with your name attached except for PE which you are my teacher for."

She turns to face her mom. "As to why I quit Glee. That," she points at her laptop indicating at the video, "was the proverbial straw. Except for Santana and Noah they never listen whenever I have something to say, even when I only want to help them improve. Instead of making set lists and perfecting them we get stupid assignments until a week before the competition. Then they know where to find me and expect me to save their butts. When we lost Regionals last year simply because we were unprepared they blamed me because every time Finn tried to take my hand during the performance I pulled away." She takes a deep breath. "And now that is has come to light that not only is the coach of our rivaling team my mother, she is married to the teacher in our school who, according to them, does everything she can to destroy Glee, they don't trust me. I just can't act like we're a team when in reality we obviously are far from being a team anymore if we ever were one to begin with."

"You are way too smart to need to alter your grades. We believe you honey but we will be talking about using my logins without my knowledge or consent. You're grounded." Sue assures her while making it known that she is not happy about her using her school access.

Rachel sighs with a nod looking down. "Yes ma'am."

Sue then turns to Will, "and you. Where do you come off barging into my office and bold face lie about what happened with our daughter? I should report you to the school board for this you useless piece of human flesh."

Will held up a hand. "Now wait a minu…"

Shelby moved in next to Sue. "No you wait a minute. I am tired of your accusations and your treatment of our daughter because believe me she has told us about everything you have ever done against her and everything you have turned a blind eye to. Thankfully I now know that we have video footage of every time you have interacted with her."

Will pales and Sue steps toward him. "I suggest you leave this office and back off my kid before I get authorization to go back and get all of the footage of your interactions and sue you for all you are worth. Rachel has quit your sad excuse of a club and won't be coming back. Accept it and move on. Now get the hell out of my office."

He opens his mouth to say something else but Sue just grabs him by the shoulders and turns him around. "GET OUT!" She yells as she kicks Mr. Shuester out of her office.

After they all take a moment to calm down Emily breaks the silence. "OK, now that we have Rachel here we might as well discuss the new developments."

"There are new threats aren't there?" Rachel asks.

"Yes," Emily sighs.

The singer closes her eyes while she lets herself fall against the back of the couch she's sitting on then asks after a few moment, "Do we have to wait with leaving until they make a move?"

* * *

 **Reviews are highly appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee, its characters or the used songs I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

 **Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

 **I know nothing about Jewish traditions or the witness protection program other than what my extensive research has taught me.**

 **English still isn't my native language. For that and to kick my ass every once in a while to get it into gear and update I have jenmer61977 as my amazing beta.**

* * *

Previously on Into the Fire:

 _After they all take a moment to calm down Emily breaks the silence. "OK, now that we have Rachel here we might as well discuss the new developments."_

" _There are new threats aren't there?" Rachel asks._

" _Yes," Emily sighs._

 _The singer closes her eyes while she lets herself fall against the back of the couch she's sitting on then asks after a few moments, "Do we have to wait with leaving until they make a move?"_

* * *

"I know you're scared Hummingbird, but waiting will be for the best," her aunt places her hand on her niece's knee. "To be honest we don't know what they'll do if you just leave now. The only thing we do know is that up until last week they only set fires to houses of gay couples and clinics when they knew nobody would be there. Maybe killing your fathers' was an accident or these people are upping heir game or maybe both. Seeing that your moms' are now also receiving threats we're expecting the latter. We have absolutely no idea who they are or how well equipped they are but if they think they succeeded in killing you they don't have any reason to look for you any further. Which means once your names are changed officially we can transfer all your assets into accounts in your new name and it will be as if someone inherited it all."

"But you're my only family left, don't you inherit all of it?" Rachel narrows her eyes suspiciously.

Emily shakes her head smiling. "Nope, in this case I'm only second in line for your inheritance. You have two aunts and a cousin living just outside of Burleson, Texas." She says with a wink, producing three fake ID's with her moms' and her pictures. "Salma (Shelby) Ackerman, Sonia Ria (Sue) Ackerman and Rebecca Beatrice (Rachel) Ackerman. _They_ will inherit everything you own." All three women look at her stunned. "The question is though, what do you want to do with the houses when shit hits the fan?" She looks at her niece and best friend.

"Sell it," Rachel states firmly. "As a matter of fact, put dad and daddy's house or what's left of it on the market now. And I'd like to talk to someone about leaving some money to Deborah and a college trust for Noah and Sarah."

"Are you sure Rae?" Shelby asks uncertain.

"Can I speak freely?" The girl looks at the agent who nods and shows her the scrambler. "Yes I'm sure. Even if the FBI catch the perpetrators who killed dad and daddy and forced us to leave the only home I ever knew I don't ever want to come back to this godforsaken bigoted town. As for the money for Mama D., she is struggling enough as it is. I just want to give her some air so she can stop working so much and be there for her kids. God knows Noah's going to need it when shit hits the fan as Em said it so feminine."

"Okay," Shelby holds up her hands indicating she agrees with her daughter. "Normally I don't condone skipping school but how about we go to what's left of Hiram and Leroy's house and see what can be salvaged from there. You write down what you want to leave to Deb so we can put that in writing together."

"Actually," Emily cuts in. "In the first threats that came there was already mentioned something about fire so I advised Leroy to bring everything important like birth certificates and photographs to safety."

"Ah that's why he asked me to store a few boxes," when she sees the questioning looks from the others Shelby explains. "A few weeks ago Leroy came to the house saying that they were remodeling their office and basement and asked if we could store some boxes for them. He was very persistent that I under no circumstance keep them in the house. I didn't think anything of it so I stored them in the studio."

"In that case I'd say let's go check what's in those boxes," Rachel says relieved that she wouldn't have to go over to the house. At least not yet. "Let me just text Noah and Santana that I won't be here for the rest of the day."

After receiving a text back to take care of herself they left the school. Once at home they headed to the studio to look through the boxes Leroy had stored there, finding out Hiram and Leroy had put all their photographs on DVD's and had secured all their important paperwork regarding the firm, investments, bank information up until a few days before their deaths and Rachel's birth certificate. After putting everything back in the boxes they brought them underground to Emily's car so when the time came she could mail everything to the women's new address. When Emily left to do some work Shelby and Rachel wrote a letter for Emily with instructions what to do for Deborah, Noah and Sarah, putting it in Rachel's bag when it was done.

* * *

Except for the moments that Rachel is being harassed by the Glee members and Mr. Shue to come back the rest of the week is pretty uneventful.

That is until Friday night. After their traditional Friday night dinner, the Puckermans leave around ten thirty. The minute they've left the three women start their nightly routine. After turning off the lights they retreat to the shelter where Rachel turns to bed while the other two drink one glass of wine before they go to bed themselves.

Around two o'clock three dark figures carrying back packs and a jerry can make their way from the parking lot at Applebee's towards the house. The person awake in the car standing in the parking lot in front of Sam's Club Gas station grabs the night vision goggles to make sure he saw what he thought he saw. Getting out his phone he dials a number and nudges the person beside him awake. "It's time." He says to his partner as well as to the person picking up the phone.

"How many and where did they come from?" comes from the other side of the line.

"Three came from a car at Applebee's parking lot. Hard to miss, there is only one car left," the agent says after looking over mentioned spot.

"Good. Stay where you are and keep me posted," Emily answers already in motion to get dressed. Throwing on a sweater she makes another call.

"Shell, it's time." Emily says when the phone is picked up.

"Fuck," Shelby swears, hanging up she shakes Sue awake.

"Sue, wake up. We need to get dressed. It's time. I'll wake up Rae," still a bit groggy from sleep she gets out of bed to wake up Rachel.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hotel Emily has awoken her team. "Three unsubs just made their way to the house from the parking lot at Applebee's. Rossi, Alvez and Walker you three wait at that car, when they come back arrest them. JJ, you take a car and go to the meeting point. They will be there in…" She looks at her watch. "Approximately twenty to thirty minutes. You know where to bring them."

"What about you? Are you okay?" Agent Rossi asks her.

"I'm probably gonna be needed here when the boyfriend and best friend show up and I need to get my acting on, It is my family 'burning' in that house. At least I know they're safe so yes, I'm okay." She assures her colleague and friend.

Right at that moment she receives a text. ' _Two Molotov's just went in and they set fire to the front and back door._ '

' _Wait five minutes then call 911._ ' She texts back.

"Okay guys, show time," she claps her hands. Rossi, Alvez and Walker hurry to the parking lot while JJ leaves to take the women to a very secured location and she sends her friend a text that the show just started.

* * *

"Rachel wake up. It's time, we need to get ready to leave," Shelby gently tries to shake her daughter awake.

"No go away. More sleep," Rachel whines slapping her mother's hand away.

Having no time for being gentle too long Shelby shoves Rachel, making her roll over far enough that she falls on the ground.

"Ow, what was _that_ for," the girl growls.

"It's time. Get dressed, we're leaving as soon as Em gives us the green light," the taller brunette orders before leaving for her own room to get ready herself where Sue is already completely dressed in black like they discussed, waiting for her with a cup of coffee earning a thankful smile.

"She awake?" Sue asks knowing how deep the girl can sleep.

"She better be. I accidently pushed her out on to the floor," Shelby looks a little guilty for pushing the girl of the bed.

"I'll bring her one of these just to make sure," Sue holds up a second cup.

* * *

"Have you called it in yet?" Emily slips in the car still standing at Sam's Club Gas station.

"Yeah, Lima, Bath _and_ Perry fire departments have just been paged." The agent responds. "They should be here in a minute or ten."

"You have to be kidding me. Did you say there was a house with people in it on fire?" The agent nods looking through the goggles again.

"Do you have people at the car of the perpetrators? They're leaving the premises now." He turns around to face Emily.

She nods as she sends of a text to Shelby. ' _Leave now. LFD isn't there yet, you can get away without being seen. JJ is waiting for you at Bowman Road._ '

* * *

In the shelter Rachel is just entering the 'living room' when Shelby receives the text from Emily. "We have to leave now. The fire department isn't here yet so we can get away unseen."

Thankfully Rachel's leg is so much healed that she doesn't need the crutches anymore. Just as they reach the tree line the fire department arrives and with one last glance over the property and their burning house they disappear between the trees. Being grown up around this house ever since her parents moved back to Lima and growing up with boys like Dave and Noah meant that Rachel knew these tree lines like the back of her hand giving her the ability to find the bikes even in the darkness of the night with ease. Normally a bike ride like this would take them around five minutes but since they couldn't turn on the headlights they had to take it slow it took them twenty minutes to reach Bowman Road.

As soon as JJ sees them coming through the trees she flashes her headlights once to let them know where she is. The minute they enter the vehicle she takes off.

* * *

When the call of a fire and three possible victims comes in at Lima Memorial Hospital Deborah who works the night shift springs into action.

She clamps a hand on the very handsome new doctor on call's lab coat. "D… do you know where the fire is or who the victims are?"

He looks at her strangely but answers the question anyway. "I believe the fire is at a farm just outside of town. As you know I just started this job so I have no clue as for the names of the victims. But from what I heard is that the chance any of the victims will be brought here is very slim to none. The fire grew so very quickly from barely there to raging they probably didn't stand a chance."

"No, no, no, when is that girl ever getting a break," Deb furiously shakes her head. "I have to call my son."

"Do you know the victims?" He looks her worried up and down.

"Yes. I'm afraid so," Deb answers with tears starting to form in her eyes. "If it is who I'm afraid of it is I've known the girl practically since the day she was born. She's my son's girlfriend and her mothers are very good friends of mine. If you will excuse me, I have to call my son."

"Wait," the doctor places his hand on the small of her back. "You're way too upset to be alone right now. I'll go with you. You can call your son from my office."

Deborah first lets the phone ring five times before hanging up. Then she calls again and Noah picks up after four rings. "Noah, you have to go to Rachel's house."

"Are you crazy, why? It's two thirty in the morning?" His vision is a little blurry from being called awake.

"Because it is on fire Noah," Deborah cries.

" _What_? I'm on my way," He quickly throws on some clothes and is out the door. On his way he calls Santana that he is picking her up.

* * *

As soon as the fire department and police arrive both entrances of the property are closed off with the infamous yellow tape. As they work to contain the fire and the growing crowd Emily receives a text from Agent Rossi that they have the perpetrators in custody. She also knows the hospital is already notified of three possible burn victims, meaning Deborah probably already called Noah to tell him what is happening and that he will be there within fifteen minutes. She starts working herself up so it will seem she's out of her mind with worry about her niece and best friends before she walks up to one of the police officers guarding the entrance.

Ten minutes later Noah brings his truck to a screeching halt as close to the house as the emergency vehicles and people that are all around will allow. Santana flies out of the cab before he comes to a complete stop and he his right behind her after slamming it in park.

They round the hood and make it to the yellow tape trying to cross under it but are stopped by a police officer. "You can't cross over here. That house could collapse at any moment, it isn't safe."

Noah pushes against the man shaking his head. "That's our family, my girlfriend in there. Let us through."

The officer pushes back against him and calls over his shoulder for help trying to keep a hold of both teens.

Santana fights him for a moment then getting desperate she bites his arm, "Let us go," and quickly passes through as the officer yelps in pain and releases her out of reflex.

She doesn't get far as Emily stops her wrapping her arms around her, "Stop San." She turns to the officer. "Let him pass. I'll keep them with me."

The officer complies and Noah rushes towards her. "Where are they?"

She shakes her head as tears continue to fall. "They haven't found them yet."

Releasing Santana Emily walks toward a group of fireman yelling. "What the hell are you doing? Get in there and get my family out."

The fireman shakes his head. "We can't get closer to the front of the house until we can control this fire a bit more. We're doing all we can. We have a team going in through the back to try and locate the family within."

At that moment a explosion goes off throwing them all backwards. All three of them jump up and make a run for the house. Emily had informed her crew to expect this and three FBI agents and three firemen grab them and hold them back.

"That place could blow again at any moment and collapse. You can't go in there." One of the firemen yells trying to keep a hold of Santana.

"Let me go." Santana screams as Noah breaks free but is immediately tackled to the ground by the two that were originally holding him and two other officers.

He tries to shake them off, tears streaming and hysterical, "Let me go, I need to get her out. I need to help them."

Emily is screaming profanity at the people holding her and struggling in their hold and just as she breaks free another explosion goes off sending them all a few feet back. They all get up again but all they can do is watch as the house collapses in on itself.

Emily drops to her knees and wails out her grief. "NOOOOO!"

Noah stands there in shook shaking his head as Santana falls into his arms. "It can't be."

Santana shakes out a sob. "Oh my god… Noah… Rae…"

Noah just continues to shake his head holding her tight. "It can't be."

Sobs start to overtake him as well and Emily comes up taking them both in her arms and they all cry together.

* * *

Back in the car Rachel looks out the window noticing JJ just past the turn onto the road where Allen County Airport is located.

"Uhm JJ, you just missed the turn to the airport," She turns her head again to be sure.

"That's because I'm taking you to Wright-Patterson Air Force Base in Dayton," the blonde agent replies.

"What?" All three women turn their heads towards JJ.

"Because it is such a small airport, flying from Allen Country right now or even within the next few days would draw too much attention," she explains. "Plus you don't have any identification with your new names beside those fake ID's Emily gave you this evening. We have a private jet ready to fly you to a military base somewhere only Emily and the pilots know the location of."

The rest of the drive is spent in silence, each woman lost in their own thoughts.

True to JJ's word a private jet is waiting with the engines already running. The pilot quickly loads their bags into the plane and after a big hug from JJ and giving her the letter for Emily they're off.

Rachel sighs deeply as she watches the ground beneath them grow smaller and smaller.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Sue looks a bit worried at her.

"I'm going to miss them so much," she answers keeping her eyes on the window.

"I know baby. So will I," Sue pats her knee, "So will I."

* * *

 **Reviews are highly appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee, its characters or the used songs I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

 **Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

 **I know nothing about Jewish traditions or the witness protection program other than what my extensive research has taught me.**

 **English still isn't my native language. For that and to kick my ass every once in a while to get it into gear and update I have jenmer61977 as my amazing beta.**

* * *

Previously on Into the Fire:

 _Rachel sighs deeply as she watches the ground beneath them grow smaller and smaller._

" _What's wrong baby girl?" Sue looks a bit worried at her._

" _I'm going to miss them so much," she answers keeping her eyes on the window._

" _I know baby. So will I," Sue pats her knee. "So will I."_

* * *

While the three women are brought to safety far away from Lima, in Lima at the house, or what's left of it, there is still a flurry of activity. The firemen closest to the house when it exploded are brought to the hospital and thanks to their protective gear, only minor burns, cuts, bruises and a broken arm or a few cracked ribs are treated.

By dawn the fire department finally has the fire under control enough that they can start looking for the remains of the women, which they off course won't find. So when a fireman comes out of the house shaking his head the bystanders presume they found the remains of the women living in the house. Having calmed down from her breakdown that early morning Emily walks up to him asking him what they found.

"Nothing except for the girl's crutches," he answers. "My guess is that the intensity of the fire combined with the explosions and the type of accelerant used to ignite the fire instantly cremated the bodies. I believe the girl was the daughter of the couple that died in the fire last week. Do you have any idea if they had any family left? We have to notify them."

"I am family. One of those men was my brother, that makes the girl my niece and her mothers were my best friends. I'll take care of the notification." She allowed tears to fall down her face then glances over her shoulder to where Santana and Noah are huddled together crying out their grief for their friend and girlfriend. "Here's what I want you to do. I want you to call the coroner's office anyway to pick up three heavily burned bodies. I'll call their Rabbi to start making arrangements for their funerals. Could you tell them for me please?" He nods and makes his way to the teens.

When Santana starts to chant no, Noah looks up to see the fire captain walking up to them. He starts shaking his head.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers apologetically.

* * *

' _Gas line caused some explosions. Coupled with the accelerant they think was used to start the fire, the fire department assumes your bodies were cremated in the fire. Try to have fun in the Aloha State. I'll call you tonight with an update and come by in a few days. If you need anything contact me with the phone I gave you._ ' Shelby reads the text she receives as they exit the plane and shows it to Sue.

At the bottom of the stairs a tall handsome man with dark hair is waiting for them.

"Good morning ladies my name is Commander Steve McGarret from Task Force Hawaii Five-O. I'm here to escort you to your residence for the next few weeks." He greets them. As he takes over the bags he continues, "We did a full sweep of the house this morning and it is clean so to speak."

"What does that mean, a full sweep and why would that be necessary?" Sue asks him.

"That means we checked the house of any listening devises and disturbing factors," he explains. "Agent Prentiss called us earlier in the week and requested we do a full sweep before you came in and to escort you. She called again yesterday evening to inform us you were on your way." The woman nods and they enter the car.

"This is where you'll be staying," he says after a fifteen minute drive, turns off the engine and steps out of the car. "As I was saying we were informed that you were coming so we had a service fill up your refrigerator and make the beds." The Commander explains as he carries the bags into the main house.

"Oh my god Sue, they bought it anyway. Despite my objections," Shelby gasps.

"You mean this is ours?" Rachel's eyes widen. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Sue replies. "Remember when you went here with Santana the last week of your summer break?" Rachel nods, off course she remembers. She had an amazing time at the Lopez' vacation home "Your fathers wanted to buy a property here so we could come here every vacation you had from school. So they asked us to come with them to look at some properties and this was one of them. Your dads' and I immediately fell in love with this one but your mom thought it was way too expensive for just a vacation home but apparently they bought it anyway knowing you would love it with the pool and the beach as the backyard. We were planning on coming here for Hanukah, Christmas and your birthday and surprise you."

"So this is mine now?" Rachel just looks stunned at her mother who just smiles.

"I believe so baby girl," the mother answers. "We'll take the guesthouse as planned when we think the time is right but that ain't happening any time soon. However the master bedroom with a stunning view is all yours."

"Well, my job here is done," the Commander gives Shelby his card. "You can find the keys for the cars in the safe. The combination is the girl's birthday. If you need anything or there is something wrong don't hesitate to call me." With that he leaves the house.

After giving Rachel a tour of the house Shelby suggests that she lies down for a bit.

"If I sleep now I won't be able to sleep tonight," the girl declines. "I did get some sleep on the plane. I think I'm just going to lay on that comfy looking sunbed on my balcony and enjoy the view."

"That's okay honey, but it's been a long night so we're going to try to get some rest," her mother kisses her on the head before disappearing upstairs.

* * *

As Emily makes her calls to the Rabbi and the remaining family who need to come back to Lima for yet another three funerals Santana just sits there staring at the house apathetically and Noah runs to his truck and starts driving like a maniac.

At the hospital Deborah starts sobbing in the new doctor's office as he sits beside her rubbing her back when it becomes clear that there will be no burn victims brought in.

"Why her? Why them?" She cries burying her head in his shoulder. Although he didn't know the girl or her parents he does feel sorry for the woman in his arms. He might not have been here that long, but he has worked a few night shifts with her and from what he has seen she is a hard worker, a good nurse and an even better person.

"I'm so sorry," she blushes when she has calmed down. "You don't even know me and here I am getting snot all over you."

"That's okay," he reassures her. "You just lost someone very close to you. I wouldn't leave you alone with your grief."

"Well, I'm sorry anyway," she looks around searching for her phone. "I need to get home. My son is probably going crazy and my daughter doesn't even know what has happened yet." She starts getting up to leave the office.

"I'm going with you," the doctor stands up too. "You're in no condition to drive. Let me just talk to the doctor on call for the day. He should be here already."

* * *

"Rachel honey, wake up." Shelby gently nudges Rachel's shoulder. When the girl opens her eyes, blinking against the sunlight she holds out a cup of coffee.

"Why didn't you go to bed?" She asks her daughter as she sips her coffee.

"I don't know," the smaller brunette answers. "One minute I was enjoying the view, thinking and the next you woke me up. I guess I was a lot more tired than I thought."

"What were you thinking about?" Shelby removes a lock of hair from her daughter's face.

The girl shrugs, "Everything that has happened these last few days. What's going to happen now? We didn't bring any clothes for this particular destination. And if we start using Grandma's maiden name it will be such a hassle by the time we can use our own names again. Can't we just use either Corcoran or Sylvester?"

"Well, that we didn't bring clothes for this destination gives us an excuse to go shopping and annoy the hell out of Sue for a couple of hours," Shelby grins deviously. "I'll ask Em about the finances and the name chance when she calls me. As to what's going to happen now I honestly don't know. What _do_ you want to happen?"

"What I want is this whole ordeal to be over and be back with Noah but that ain't happening any time soon," she repeats her mother's words from before. "Since Emily already mentioned about aunts and a cousin in Texas my bet is that we'll end up at the ranch in Burleson. And that will perfectly fit in my plans for the future."

Shelby looks at her confused. "What do you mean baby?"

"Can I be honest?" Shelby nods. "Broadway has always been more daddy's dream than it was mine and I was planning on talking to them in the course of this year to tell them that I don't want it anymore. I mean, music will always be an important part of my life but Broadway was always a bit shaky. Sure I can sing them all under the table but when it comes to acting and dancing I'm far from the best there is. I won't give up on singing and writing songs and maybe sell some songs here or there or even record them myself when all this is over."

"Okayyy," Shelby drags out the word shocked as well as surprised. "Didn't see that one coming, I thought you loved the idea of Broadway. But what _do_ you want to do then?"

"I've been taking care of horses practically my whole life and I love working with animals. Now that we're probably going to end up in Burleson I'd like to run the equinery myself one day. Or start looking for a bigger property and expand it with livestock for the meat industry. You know cattle and maybe some pigs." She looks at her mom expectantly.

Shelby smiles and nods her approval. "In that case you need to figure out which college has the program to do so and what classes you need to get there."

"I kind of already did," when Shelby looks at her surprised she shrugs. "Like I said, I was already planning on talking to all of you about it before I had to make choices about what classes to take next year. I'm already in pre-advanced English, Spanish, Math and Biology and could easily advance into the Advanced classes next year. I can see if those classes give me college credit or I can take Dual Credit classes if offered at my new school. After graduation I want to go to Texas A&M University to study Animal Science with a minor in business."

"You really have thought about it," Shelby looks impressed. "We'll look into it when we have you enrolled into your new school."

She stands up from her place next to her daughter. "Now how about we find out what groceries that task force supplied us with and start making dinner?"

* * *

The news of the fire and three women dying with it slowly made its way through Lima. Sadly most people don't even care, most of which never approved of or liked the family at all. A lot of people said good riddance when the Berry men died and now they just figure it was the same for the ladies. They don't even take into account that it was just wrong.

Night rolls around and being Saturday there is a big party happening at Mike's house since his parents are out of town. A mass text went out to all of the New Directions and half the school about the party. Around 10:00 the party is in full swing and the Gleeks minus Santana and Noah are gathered around drinking.

Kurt looks around the group. "Have you guys heard about that big fire last night? Does anyone know who's house it was or if anyone was hurt?"

They all shrug and Quinn pipes in. "No, if it was someone important I'm sure we would have heard already."

Tina looks around stunned, "I heard it was coach Sylvester's house. Didn't you guys hear that?"

"I heard that too." Mike confirms.

Quinn shakes her head. "No, if it was coach's house I'd have heard about it by now. The Cheerios would have sent out a mass text."

"Besides, she's married to Rachel's mom and if it was Rachel's house I'm sure Santana or Puck would have contacted at least one of us by now. I'm sure the Diva and Coach are just fine." Mercedes says with an unconcerned shrug.

They all agree and change the subject moving on to a drinking game. All but Brittany who picks up her phone and starts texting Noah, Santana and Rachel to see if they know anything and to make sure Rachel is alright.

As the night proceeds an already completely drunk Noah arrives. He stumbles in the house looks around then makes a beeline for the table full of alcohol. The moment he has a drink in hand a Cheerio approaches him and starts flirting.

A few others notice the girl draped all over him and Kurt smirks. "See, the diva is fine. If the diva was dead I'm sure he wouldn't be here flirting with a girl like he is now."

Quinn smiles evilly. "I think I'll go over and make sure he's okay." The others snicker and watch as she saunters over to him.

When she gets close she can hear him rambling about how much he loves Rachel and how much he wants her here.

Quinn gives the girl a glare who scampers off leaving Noah just standing there in a daze. She puts a hand on his shoulder turning him around. "Hey Puck, want to dance?"

Noah looks up at her. "No, I need Rachel." He looks around blearily. "I need her here."

"Did you have a fight?" She asks trying to sound sympathetic.

He just keeps staring at his drink with tears in his eyes. "She left me. She's gone. I need her here."

She grabs his arm and pulls him into a hug. "It's okay, let's go upstairs and wait for her. I'm sure she'll show up soon."

Noah looks at her with such hope in his eyes nodding his head vigorously and follows her up.

Brittany watches as they go up the stairs then grabs her phone again stepping outside to call Santana.

* * *

After dinner Shelby sends Emily a text. ' _We need to go shopping, didn't bring any clothes for the destination we are now. How do we do that without any money?_ '

Not a minute later the phone rings. " _I'm so sorry I didn't think of that._ " Emily starts when she picks up.

Shelby chuckles at her antics. "That's okay. Question is how are we going to fix it?"

" _Our diversion worked, they all think you're dead so I guess I could ask Garcia if she can see if there is anybody monitoring your accounts. If not you could use your own credit cards_ ," the FBI agent thinks out loud.

"That's funny. You want to know what Rachel asked me this afternoon?" Shelby sees the opportunity to mention the girl's question about their names. "She asked me if we could start using either my or Sue's last name now instead of going through the hassle of having to changing it back when you catch the one's responsible for the fires."

" _I'll see what I can do_ ," her friend states.

"Thank you," Shelby breathes grateful. "Now, how did it go on your end today?"

" _As expected,_ " the agent sighs. " _I think when the hospital was informed of possible victims Deborah called Noah, who showed up at the house with Santana. When the fireman notified them, or tried to, that you guys were gone, they lost it and Noah took off. I haven't seen him since. The fire department hasn't found any remains but assume that the seriousness of fire combined with the type of accelerant used and the explosions instantly cremated your bodies. I had the coroner's office take away three body bags anyway for show. Your funerals are tomorrow._ "

"Wow," Shelby is speechless. "Do Rae a favor will you? Keep an eye on Noah while you're still in town. She is afraid this will make him spiral out of control and start ignoring school."

" _I will_ ," Emily promises. " _But I guess he won't be needing me to do that. There is a very fiery Latina who'll probably be doing just that_."

"It wouldn't surprise me if she will play dirty to do so," Shelby chuckles. "When were you planning on giving them the letters Rachel wrote them?"

" _She asked me to give them right after the funeral but I think I'm going to wait a few more days just to make their grief look real to the rest of the town and school. Maybe give them the letters on Wednesday or Thursday,_ " the girl's aunt admits.

"That's a good idea," the mother agrees. "It would look weird if they just went on with their lives all of a sudden after being best friends their whole life."

" _That's what I thought too, by the way he reacted it seems Noah really loves our little Hummingbird. Anyway,_ _I'll call Garcia right after we hang up and get back to you in a few hours_." With that the women hang up and Emily calls their Technical Analyst if there is any suspicious activity on the women's bank accounts. When she receives word that there is not, she sends Shelby a text that they can use their credit cards.

* * *

Knowing that Rachel would want her to make sure Noah was okay Santana has been looking for him all day. He had left her without a ride home the moment that fireman had told them Rachel and her moms' didn't survive the fire. Lucky for her that thanks to her dad who is a doctor at Lima Memorial she knows all the EMT's one of whom had given her a ride home.

She had literally looked everywhere, the school, the school auditorium (perks of having a mom as a teacher. Sue had given them a key to the auditorium so they could jam and rehearse whenever they wanted to), his home but his mom had also no idea where he might be. She even had gone so far to look in the hospital's morgue, but all she had found there was Rabbi Greenberg fulfilling the part of their faith that states that a deceased should not be alone from the moment they die until they are buried.

For the millionth time she takes out her phone, dialing Noah's number. There is no surprise when he doesn't answer, again. "Where the _fuck_ are you? I swear to god I'll hunt you down and kill you myself if you're offing yourself somewhere to be with her. There are people still alive who need you asshole. _I_ need you."

There is no point keeping running around trying to find Noah so she decides to head home. As she walks through the door she notices her parents in the kitchen.

"Santi is that you?" Her mom calls out from her place at the stove.

"Yes mami," she answers going into the kitchen.

Her papi stands up to pull her in a bear hug. "Are you okay?" He looks at her worried.

Santana shakes her head. "No I'm not okay. I saw my best friend being blown up in a fire this morning because her parents were gay and I can't find my other best friend anywhere." They both look at her sympathetic pulling her in another hug.

"You need to eat something mija," her mom tells her.

"I'm not hungry," the smaller Latina declines. "I think I'm going to take a shower and go out looking for that dumb ass again." She walks up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

She ignores her phone for the most part when she started receiving texts from Brittany and a few of the other Gleeks but when her phone rings she doesn't even look at the caller ID in hopes that it is Noah.

"Where the hell have you been dim whit? I've been looking all day for you." She answers angry.

" _San? It's Britt. Um, I'm not sure what's going on but Noah just showed up here looking very upset and totally wasted. Q went to talk to him and took him upstairs. Are he and Rachel fighting? Did they break up or something?_ "

Santana chokes back a sob. "No B. Didn't you hear about the fire? Rachel and her moms' are dead. Where are you so I can come get Noah?"

Tears instantly spring to Brittany's eyes, " _Oh my god. I was hoping they were all wrong. Why didn't you call me?_ "

"I'm sorry Britt, but I've been looking for Noah all day. We were there last night and this morning, when the fireman told us Rae and her moms' had no chance of surviving the fire he took off and I haven't been able to find him. Where are you?"

" _We're at Mike's. He's throwing a party. Quinn took him upstairs to wait for Rachel_." Brittany says.

Santana grows furious with what she's hearing. "You mean to tell me that you all knew that there was a possibility that Rachel was hurt and you are still partying?"

Brittany shakes her head. " _No, I didn't hear about it until after I got here and I've been trying to text you. I didn't know what to do, you didn't text me back_."

"I'm on my way. Don't let Noah leave, sit on him if you have to." With that she hangs up, runs down the stairs, yells at her parents that Noah has been found and she's on her way to pick him up, jumps in her car and drives to Mike's house.

Brittany goes back inside and sits on the bottom off the stairs and starts to cry at the loss of her friend. That is how Artie finds her. "What's wrong Britt?"

Brittany moves to sit on his lap, buries her head in his shoulder and sobs. "Rachel and Coach S. are dead."

"What, no. You have to be mistaken." He whispers in disbelief.

"I'm not. I just got off the phone with San. She said she and Noah were there this morning and it was Rachel's house that burned down with her and her moms' in it. She's on her way to get Puck."

Tears come to his eyes now too and Mercedes and Kurt come over looking concerned. "What's going on?" Kurt asks.

"Britt talked to Santana and she said that fire was at Rachel's house. Rachel and her moms' are dead." Artie explains with tears now streaming down his face.

Mercedes rolls her eyes in annoyance. "No, you guys are wrong. This is just another way from her to get attention and her way. I'm sure she's fine. I'm going to get a drink."

Kurt watches her walking away for a moment then after sparing a glance back at Artie and Brittany he quickly follows after her.

Some jocks and Cheerios heard them talking and news spreads quickly through the house about the tiny diva and coach but no one is stopping the party.

* * *

Upstairs Quinn manages to get a totally wasted Noah onto the bed. "Come on Puck. We can have some fun while we wait, Rachel can join us when she gets here."

"She can't." He sits up and downs the rest of the bottle in his hand and looks around for more. "I need another drink."

Quinn had grabbed a bottle of vodka and a shot glass on their way up and pours him a shot dangling it in front of him. "Here."

He takes it and the bottle downing the shot and a good portion of the bottle before handing it back and collapsing back on the bed. "I just want Rachel back."

Quinn takes it back and lays down beside him starting to kiss his neck and face. "I can be Rachel for you. I can be whatever you want."

He tries to focus unsuccessfully and when she kisses his lips he loses all sense of what he was trying to say.

* * *

It takes Santana longer than she liked get to Mike's because she lives on the opposite side of town. When she finally pulls up in front of the house she blocks the drive, jumps out of the car and runs up to the house. Once inside she looks around and sees Brittany still sitting in Artie's lap at the foot of the stairs and quickly makes it to her.

"Hey B, is he still upstairs?" She asks.

Brittany just nods sadly. "Yes Q took him up there a while ago and they haven't been down since."

Artie looks up at Santana. "Is it true about Rachel and Coach Sylvester?"

"Yes," Santana sighs without looking at him as she starts up the stairs trying not to cry again wanting to get Noah and just get out of there.

She starts opening doors looking in every room but stops when a door opens and Quinn comes out fixing up her dress and hair. "What the hell Barbie, is Noah in there?"

Quinn smirks. "Yes, he passed out when we were done."

Santana recoils like she'd been slapped. "You had sex with him? He has a girlfriend and you have a boyfriend. What the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

"I'm tired of her always getting her way. They had a fight so I made him feel better. What's the big deal?" Quinn shrugs and Santana sees red.

"What's the big deal? They aren't fighting you idiot. Rachel is dead." Her voice hitches as she shoves the other girl out of the way and goes to check on Noah.

He is completely passed out and she is going to need help to get him in her car. Completely pissed she comes out of the room to find Quinn still standing there stunned. "You're lying. She's not dead."

Santana grabs her arm and starts pulling her back down the stairs. "Yes she is and so are her moms', you fucking whore."

As she passes Brittany and Artie she looks around until she finds the group of Gleeks. Artie and Brittany share a look and follow after her as she stalks toward the group. When she comes to a stop she shoves Quinn who stumbles being caught by Matt and Mike.

"What is your problem Satan? You can't just come in here and start throwing people around." Mercedes yells at the fuming girl.

Santana levels a glare on her then looks at the others. "I can't believe you people. I know you heard about Rachel. It's been all over the news the whole day and I heard people talking about it when I came in and you are here partying like nothing happened. This is how you act when someone you know dies in a horrible fire? This is how you act when a _friend_ dies?"

"She sure as hell was no friend of mine. This is just another ploy from the bitch to get attention and to make us see her way. The diva is fine." Mercedes scoffs in disgust.

Santana looks at her in disbelief then looks around to all the others. "You have made it very clear you were not her friend, but she sure as hell was yours. All of yours," Santana waves her finger around them all. "My god I can't believe you guys you seriously think I would lie about something like this? I was _there_. Noah and I saw them being blown up in a fire this morning just because her parents were gay. We held each other while all we could do was watch their house burn, explode and collapse and the fire department could do nothing to save them. We watched as my best friend's house exploded and you guys really think so little of me that I'd lie about _that?_ "

She tries really hard to reign in her rage and heartache. "You people sit here and party like she meant nothing. Well you're wrong. She was my _sister_ and she was Noah's everything and now she's gone and all you can do is sit here and have fun," then she turns accusatory eyes on Quinn, "and take advantage of him in his grief and drunken state. I'm ashamed of all of you."

"I can't even look at any of you anymore." She turns away and starts to walk out but stops. "Mike, Matt, I need you to get Noah in my car so I can take him home."

Kurt stands up. "Rachel is really de.."

"DON'T YOU SAY HER NAME! YOU DON'T GET TO SAY HER NAME, ANY OF YOU!" She rages and with that she heads back upstairs with the boy's in tow.

They help her get him in the car then she drives to his house. Deborah comes out when she pulls into her drive and helps her get Noah into bed. After she take off her clothes herself she curls up with him and cries as he sleeps.

* * *

 **Reviews are highly appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee, its characters or the used songs I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

 **Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

 **I know nothing about Jewish traditions or the witness protection program other than what my extensive research has taught me.**

 **English still isn't my native language. For that and to kick my ass every once in a while to get it into gear and update I have jenmer61977 as my amazing beta.**

* * *

Waking up the next morning with a hangover as big as Texas Noah tries to untangle himself from Santana who has draped herself around him. Looking at the tear tracks on her face he realizes those are not just because of Rachel dying. ' _Oh my God, what did I do?_ ' he tries to remember what exactly happened last night.

"You got drunk off your ass and let Fabray take advantage of you. I just hope she was smart enough to at least use protection." The Latina murmurs in the pillow.

"Did I say that out loud?" The boy asks himself.

Santana sits up and leans against the headboard. "No, but I know how your mind works. Thanks a lot by the way for leaving me stranded at the farm yesterday." She yells towards the bathroom to where he disappeared to pee.

"Sorry," he looks ashamed. "Do they know?" He asks coming back into the room.

She waves him off. "It's okay and yes, they know. At first they wouldn't believe Britt when she told them and then they didn't even have the decency to _act_ sad. The only ones who were at least a bit embarrassed for how they reacted yesterday were Artie, Tina, Mike, Matt and Kurt."

They are interrupted by his mother coming into the room. Also red eyed and wearing tearstains on her face. "I made you two breakfast and you both better eat. There's also a bottle with Advil waiting for you." She points at Noah. They both nod starting making their way downstairs. "Oh and Noah," when he turns she slaps him in the back of the head. "If you _ever_ pull a stunt like that again I'll break both your legs and you'll be grounded until your wedding day and beyond. Is that understood?"

He bows his head. "Yes mom."

"Good. Now go downstairs and eat. I'm going to get ready and get your sister ready to go. When you're done you two have to get ready too. I assume Santana has to go home first. The service is at noon."

Once they're seated at the kitchen table Noah starts inhaling his food while Santana just eats small bites. Looking at him she asks, "what are we going to do about those losers?"

He's not entirely sure what she means so he asks her.

"After what happened yesterday I can barely look at them, let alone be in the same room with them, especially Wheezy and Fabray." She clarifies.

"Ah. It's very simple actually," he speaks with his mouth full. "Rae already did some ground work for us on Shue by advising him to make us captains so we accept her proposal to become the new captains of Glee. Between you and me it will be very easy to overrule Shue on every decision he tries to make and run them into the ground every damn rehearsal so badly they have to crawl home." He smirks evilly.

"What if he doesn't take her advice and gives the captaincy to Mercedes and Kurt or worse Finn and Quinn? I mean Barbie is hell bend on taking everything Rachel ever had, including you." Santana points out.

"Yeah, she's lucky I'm not pressing charges for rape. Anyway…" he tries to continue but they're interrupted by his mom.

"She did what?" Deborah yells. "That little… She is no better than her good for nothing dad. Taking everything someone else ever owned."

"You know Russel?" Santana asks surprised.

"We live in Lima San. Off course I know Russel and Judy." Deborah looks at her. "She was such a lovely girl and woman when she was younger. Not at all the stuck up alcoholic she is now, flaunting their wealth in your face. That is until she started dating that good for nothing Russel. He is only staying with her for her money because that money he's been flaunting in front of the whole town? It all came from Judy's family."

"Well as I was saying before we were rudely interrupted," Noah glares at his mother. "If Shue doesn't make us his captains like Rae suggested he'd do we just threaten to quit."

"But that'll mean New Directions is finished. Replacing Rachel will be challenging enough, replacing three members is impossible and makes them unable to compete," she looks at him incredulously. "Are you sure you're willing to give up doing what we love, making music, for a bunch of losers who can't get over the fact that there are people better than them? When she quit Rachel made it very clear that she didn't want us to quit too."

He shakes his head. "Who says anything about giving up on singing and making music? If we quit my bet is Britt obviously, Mike, Matt, Artie and Tina will quit too. Between the two of us we could recruit some cheerios and jocks and even make Figgins happy and start up a booster club to secure a future for this club. 'Cause be honest, do you see New Directions go beyond our graduation?"

"No, I don't." She agrees with her friend.

"This club was Rachel's baby, her _everything_. This should have been her legacy to McKinley, over my dead body that I'm going to let them run it into the ground." His gaze turns determined. "You know what, let's give her that legacy anyway. How about we go talk to Figgins when we go back to school and start a new club anyway? Shue would rather shave his head before he'd let us do anything to honor Rae. If we start our own we can run it in her memory like she would have done if given the chance."

"Let's do that," Santana grows enthusiastic about the idea. "To be honest I really don't want to have to look at Quinn and Mercedes after what they said and did yesterday."

Deborah smiles at their determination knowing that yesterday was just Noah's way of coping and from now on they'll be all right. With that thought she stands up but before she can even think of putting her coat on there is a knock on the door.

Opening the door reveals the handsome doctor who stayed with her all through yesterday's events. "Dr. Bernbaum, what are you doing here?"

"I know we don't know each other very well but I'd like to be your support system for the day." He smiles shyly. "I would also like to get to know you better and for you to get to know me. And please, call me Jason."

"I'd like that. Just a moment," she walks back inside yelling upstairs to Sarah to get downstairs or ride with her brother. Not wanting to sit in the middle again the girl hurries downstairs.

"You two don't be late," she points at the teens. She walks to the door and loops her arm through the man's arm. "Lead the way kind sir."

When his mother is out of earshot Noah looks at Santana. "What the hell happened yesterday?"

"Don't look at me. I was looking for your dumb ass all day." She holds her hands up in defense.

"Yeah sorry 'bout that," she waves him off to forget it. "He seems like a decent enough guy. At least he's Jewish." He imitates his mom's voice to a T. "I have to get ready. Are you riding with me or are you leaving too?"

"Nah, I'll wait for you. You go ahead and get ready. I'll clean up in here." She motions her head upstairs.

* * *

' _God, why didn't I think to pack at least a bathing suit? I could have taken a work out swim. It also could ease my stomach a little._ ' Rachel looks longingly towards the pool, feeling a little queasy. ' _Oh wait, I did pack a sports bra and some cotton panties. It's not ideal but it will work for now_.' She thinks to herself. She quickly changes into said sports bra and panties and is in the water doing her warm ups before settling in her normal swimming routine. She is soon joined by Sue and together they complete their morning workout.

"That was an excellent idea to use a sports bra and panties as a bathing suit Little One," Sue praises as they dry their hair.

"Yeah, I missed my morning swims," The singer admits.

"I figured as much," Sue already knew how much the girl missed the pool from her dads' house. "Tell you what. How about we replace that good for nothing pool at the ranch with an Olympic size exercise pool if we end up there?"

"I'd like that," the girl smiles grateful at her mama. "I'm gonna take a shower before breakfast."

"You do that but I'd hurry if I were you cause I thought I heard your mom say something about making waffles for breakfast and you know I can't resist your mom's waffles," Sue winks at her daughter before walking up to her wife, who is standing behind the stove making breakfast, kissing her bare shoulder. "I think I just promised our daughter an Olympic size pool."

"I heard. You better contact Em so she can make it happen before we leave here," Shelby turns to look at her wife wrapping her arms around her wife's neck, "because you hate to disappoint our baby girl.""

"I know. I spoil her too much," She kisses her wife on the lips. "I'll text Em after I've taken a shower." With that she takes her leave to their bed room.

Making good on her promise she sends the FBI agent a text after her shower. ' _Kind of promised Rae to replace the pool in Burleson with an Olympic sized one. Can you make that happen for me? I'll owe you one if you can._ '

Soon enough she receives a text back. ' _Making up for the fact that your cheerios made her life a living hell at school by spoiling her too much? LOL_ ' Looking over Sue's shoulder at the response Shelby bursts out in laughter. Followed by a second text that makes Sue laugh. ' _I'll contact a landscaper to replace the pool ASAP. God knows the girl deserves to be spoiled a little._ '

' _Can you also arrange new cell phones in our new names? We only have this one at the moment and with a teenager I don't like that idea._ ' She texts back.

' _Will do. Have to go attend some funerals now. Talk to you later._ ' Emily sends back.

"Em's going to contact a landscaper to replace the pool," Sue tells Rachel when she comes downstairs. The girl gives her mama a hug and whispers a 'thanks' before sitting down.

"I heard we need to go shopping?" Sue looks at her wife and daughter while they eat.

"We desperately need new clothes. All we have is what we could fit into our backpacks." her wife looks at her daring her to object.

Sue really loathes shopping so she makes a face. "Do we really have to?"

"Yes Sue, we really have to." Shelby replies sternly. "We could leave the shopping for work and school clothes when we get to Texas but we do need some normal clothes we can use here. You two need at least new bathing suits so you don't have to swim in your underwear anymore."

Sue holds up her hands in defeat. "Okay, okay. Rae, do you want to make a list with what we need for now? If we know what we need we can be in and out as quickly as possible." Rachel smirks and stands up to get pen and paper.

* * *

The funerals go basically the same as the ones two weeks prior. Only this time it is Noah and Santana that need to support Deborah to keep her from crumbling at the side.

When the Glee club shows up to pay their respects Noah and Santana turn to talk to Emily instead. And it is Emily who keeps Noah from punching Mr. Shuester and Finn when they try to reason with the two of them. Unfortunately they know most people present at the reception. Of course there is Noah's grandmother, nana Connie and those same hypocrites.

"Through Ms. Prentiss it has come to my attention that Ms. Berry left a letter that serves as her will. If it is convenient I'd like to read it to those who she considered family after the service is done. Is it alright if I come to your house after the service?" A man who introduces himself as Rachel's lawyer explains to Deborah, Noah and Santana. Deborah looks confused at Emily for confirmation who gives her a nod that it is okay.

"Of course, do you know the address?" She gives the man the address when he shakes his head. "Or you could just follow us." Deborah adds.

When the reception is over they pile into their cars and drive to Deborah's house where a big ass Chevrolet Silverado Special Ops is standing in front of the garage.

"Who's truck is this?" Noah asks his mom who just shrugs that she doesn't know.

"Yours," Emily states as she walks up the driveway. At Noah's stunned look she grins. "Come on, it will be explained in a minute."

When they all are seated at the kitchen table with coffee or tea the lawyer clears his throat. "Thank you all for coming, I know this is a tough time for everyone. First I want to say that Shelby Corcoran and Susan Sylvester have left all of their holdings to their daughter Rachel Barbra Berry so all of their things will be added into her name and distributed as Ms. Berry's will has stated for everything to be taken care of." He pauses looking through his papers and brings out a letter. "This was written by Ms. Berry after the death of her father's and she was given ownership of all of their holdings. She felt that it was needed and now unfortunately I will be reading this to you all with a heavy heart."

He clears his throat again and begins. "If this letter is being read to you today obviously I am no longer with you. I'm sorry for leaving you all but unfortunately it was out of my control so this is how I want all of my holdings and worldly goods distributed."

"I would like $2,500,000 to be left to Deborah Puckerman." Deborah gasps holding a hand to her chest. "Debbie you have always been like another mother to me and I want to make sure that you are able to just enjoy life a little more, work less, and spend more time with your children the way I always knew you wanted to." A small sob is heard and tears start streaming down Deborah's face.

"To Noah Puckerman, Sarah Puckerman and Santana Lopez I leave the sum of $500,000 to be placed in a college trust so that they will be able to take any form of classes they wish and reach for their dreams." They all look stunned and Deborah is crying even harder knowing that she doesn't have to worry about her children's education for the future. "I am also leaving all of my equipment, musical instruments, sheet music and anything that is in my studio to Noah and Santana. I know that you two can make use of it all as how you see fit without any need for me to get specific."

Both give a watery chuckle but outright laugh at the next part of the will. "Next also for Santana and Noah, I am leaving a check to McKinley for the start-up and use for a new glee club. I know that you guys hate dealing with a lot of people in that choir room so please find a new advisor, knock New Directions out of the running and reach for Nationals. I'm sure coach Beiste will be more than happy to help you out if you ask." They nod at each other with a smirk at the finger Rachel is waving to the New Directions.

"As you probably already noticed I took the liberty to ask my Aunt Emily to buy Noah a brand new bad ass truck since his old one is being held together by duct tape and baling wire." Noah releases a small sob while Deborah and Santana each grab a hand. "The insurance is paid in advance for a year. Noah, please drive safe."

"I will also be leaving an envelope for my Aunt Emily Prentiss with a check and a letter just for her. Thank you for everything Aunt Em. I love you." Emily smiles slightly with tears in her own eyes. Watching all of this is breaking her heart.

"Lastly the remainder of my assets and holdings will be sent to my cousin and aunts in Texas, Rebeca Ackerman, Salma Ackerman and Sonia Ackerman. They are the last of my living family and I know the money will be of a great assistance to them." Noah and Santana give each other a stunned look mouthing ' _What the hell?_ ' Neither of them had ever heard of any other family in Texas or anywhere else.

"I guess that is all so I'll sign off now saying I love you all and please reach for all of your dreams. I'll be watching."

Everyone just sits in silence for a few minutes with tears streaming and the lawyer continues. "That was all she had to say. I will set everything up for you all to get the things and money's she has left you. The family in Texas was unable to be here for the funerals or the reading of the will and I'll take care of everything for them as well. If you could all just hang tight for a little longer I can get this taken care of for you."

They all just nod and sit back to wait for the lawyer to come back.

* * *

 **Reviews are highly appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee, its characters or the used songs I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

 **Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

 **I know nothing about Jewish traditions or the witness protection program other than what my extensive research has taught me.**

 **English still isn't my native language. For that and to kick my ass every once in a while to get it into gear and update I have jenmer61977 as my amazing beta.**

* * *

Deciding that a Ford Mustang, a Chevrolet Camaro or a Chevrolet Corvette Stingray are not the right cars for a shopping trip like this Shelby takes the keys to the Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT out of the safe. She figures Leroy bought for Rachel seeing how for a small girl like she is she sure loves big cars. She had one similar back in Lima. With a smirk she gives the keys to her daughter while walking to where the car is parked. The garage can only hold three cars so the Jeep and a Range Rover Shelby assumes is hers are parked right next to it.

"You want me to drive?" Rachel runs after her.

"You have your learners permit don't you?" Her mother turns stops to turn around.

"Yes," The girl sighs. "But it is registered with my 'old' name."

"I'm sure Emily will take care of that. In the mean time you need to get your hours of driving in anyway. So come on," Shelby pushes her towards the driver's side while she herself takes the backseat.

"You're a good driver," Sue praises their daughter when they're a good ten minutes underway.

"Yeah well, I've been driving with dad all summer. He was almost as good of a teacher as you are." The brunette behind the wheel comments. "Besides, in Ohio I was allowed to drive to school unsupervised with a learner's permit so I've been driving to school since the day I got it."

"That's good," Sue nods relaxing in her seat now that she knows the girl can drive. "Where do you want to look for clothes?"

"Forever 21 for sure," Rachel answers. "I need some jeans and sweatshirts as well as a bunch of tops and shorts."

"What, no skirts? I thought you loved those skirts." Shelby says surprised.

"And look what that got me. I was constantly ridiculed for what I was wearing." Rachel shakes her head. "It's gonna be hard enough at my new school with being the new kid. I need to blend in, especially now that we're in WitSec. I was more wearing them because dad and daddy loved seeing me in skirts but haven't you noticed that when I was with you guys I never wore them? A skirt isn't very practical when you're working with animals." Now that she mentioned it Sue and Shelby think about it and they indeed never saw her wearing skirts around the farm.

Mentioning the animals she asks, "What is going to happen to the horses?"

"Besides your studio equipment which you left to Noah and Santana you left everything else to you aunts and cousin in Texas. Which you know is going to raise questions with those two by the way, since they know for a fact that you don't have any family living in Texas. So my guess is that everything that is left will be loaded in a truck and brought to the ranch, including the horses, your bike and your car." Shelby explains. "We could sell the horses." She suggests.

"Now that I have given Noah that car Santana might want to have something concrete to remember me by for herself too. She loved my car and if she wants she can have it. I think I might just buy a truck like the one I gave Noah," she smirks in the rearview mirror knowing that her mother doesn't like her driving such big cars. "And we are _not_ selling Wicked, Star and Amy. Those are Noah's, Santana's and mine, we raised and trained them ourselves. The others were with us just for boarding. The owners just have to find somewhere else to board them."

"Okay baby, calm down. If you don't want to sell them we won't. I know how much you love Wicked. It was merely a suggestion," Shelby shushes her daughter. Wicked is a beautiful dark brown, almost black, stallion, Star is a white with brown stallion and Amy a light brown mare who they bought as foals when the kids were around eleven. While Star and Amy grew into relatively calm horses Wicked became very passionate who only let Rachel ride or care for him. Whoever is going to be responsible for transporting those animals is going to be in for one hell of a ride.

"But enough about 'home' for now, let's go to Waikiki. I know that there are several shopping centers there. One of them should have a Forever 21, oh and a Sunglass Hut since we also need new shades." They all agree so Sue programs the navigation system.

On their shopping trip mother and daughter are trying really hard to annoy the hell out of Sue but Sue has decided that nothing can bring her down today. She has her wife and their daughter, safe on a beautiful island, the weather is nice and in a few weeks they'll be free of it all.

* * *

After eating the pizza they ordered for dinner Noah and Santana retreat to the basement to take measurements and make a shopping list to turn Noah's basement into a recording studio.

"What are you thinking?" Santana asks him when she has enough of his short answers.

"That something isn't right here." Seeing her confused look he sits down next to her on the worn out sofa. "Okay listen, we knew Rae better than she knew herself. We grew up together, don't you think that if she really had two aunts and a cousin in Texas we would have known them or at least heard of them?"

She thinks about that for a moment and then slowly nods her head. "You're right. Besides, we were in Texas for three weeks over the summer. If she had any family there she would have visited them at least once."

"Exactly, and that's why it feels like something doesn't add up." He exclaims.

"Then why don't we just ask Emily?" The Latina looks at him as if has gone crazy.

"You really think that Emily would tell us if all this is fake and Rae is in WitSec or something?" He can't believe that she doesn't see it. "She can't because if she did she would jeopardize their safety. That's why we're going to do some investigation of our own."

"I really can't believe that you have that little faith in me Noah." Emily says entering the basement.

He narrows his eyes at her. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you are willing to put your girlfriend's safety on the line just to prove that you're right." She looks at him accusingly.

"Well what did you expect? Did you really think we're stupid enough to buy that shit about aunts and a cousin we never met or heard of?"

"On the contrary actually," she gives them the envelopes. "Which is why we trust you with this. I was planning on waiting a few days before giving you this but you give me no other choice."

"What is this?" Santana looks at the envelope, recognizing Rachel's handwriting.

"Read it and it will explain itself." Emily answers.

The two teenagers look at each other for a moment silently debating who opens their letter first. Noah jerks his head motioning for Santana to go first so she rips the envelope open, taking out a letter.

After quickly scanning through it she looks up in disbelief. "A… is… is this true?" Tears already streaming down her cheeks. Emily just nods also tearing up.

"What does it say," Noah asks impatiently.

Santana clears her throat before reading the letter out loud.

' _Santi,_

 _If my Aunt Emily handed you this letter means that the people that killed my fathers have followed through on their threats that my moms' and I would be next._

 _These people are a very conservative pro-life group who are not only fighting against abortion but are also against gay marriage. They're highly violent and they already set houses of gay couples and clinics that offer abortions on fire all over the state. Unfortunately for us my dads' were the first couple killed by a fire set by them. The day of their funerals they left us the first threat and now they also got to my moms' and me. I can't believe I'm saying this but_ _please_ _, don't come out as long as you live in this hell hole of a town._

 _While my dads' didn't take the threats seriously enough, after what happened to them we did. After the first threat was delivered to my moms' house, during the day we would go on with our 'normal' lives but at night we retreated to the fire proofed storm shelter underneath the studio. We left the premises in the chaos of the fire department doing their jobs._

 _When you read this letter we are on a safe location waiting for our new identities or we are waiting to be brought to a location only the pilot will know until we land. I'm so sorry for doing this to you and Noah but for us to be safe they have to think we died in that fire. I deliberately asked my aunt to give you this letter after our 'funeral' to make sure your grief looked real._

 _Now that I'm not around to keep you two in line please don't revert into the angry teenagers who started to push people away. I also want to ask a favor, please make sure Noah is okay. He'll probably go out of his mind and start partying and drinking. Just try to not let it get out of control. He's way too smart and talented for that to go to waste._

 _I love you and again, I'm so,_ _so_ _sorry for doing this but I hope you understand I had no choice._

 _Until we meet again_

 _Rachel *_ '

"What?" Noah screams, ripping open his envelope and starts reading out loud.

' _Dear Noah,_

 _If my Aunt Emily handed you this letter means that the people that killed my fathers have followed through on their threats that my moms' and I would be next._

 _These people are a very conservative pro-life group who are not only fighting against abortion but are also against gay marriage. They're highly violent and they already set houses of gay couples and clinics that offer abortions on fire all over the state. Unfortunately for us my dads' were the first couple killed by a fire set by them. The day of their funerals they left us the first threat and now they also got to my moms' and me._

 _While my dads' didn't take the threats seriously enough, after what happened to them we did. After the first threat was delivered to my moms' house, during the day we would go on with our 'normal' lives but at night we retreated to the fire proofed storm shelter underneath the studio. We left the premises in the chaos of the fire department doing their jobs._

 _When you read this letter we are on a safe location waiting for our new identities or we are waiting to be brought to a location only the pilot will know until we land. I'm so sorry for doing this to you and Santana but for us to be safe they have to think we died in that fire. I deliberately asked my aunt to give you this letter after our 'funeral' to make sure your grief looked real._

 _The night I came to you and you told me you loved me and that you had waited for that night to happen for a long time? I really wanted to say it back but there was so much going on at that time that I just couldn't. My aunt just told us my dads' had received threats on_ _all_ _our lives. I was wearing bullet proofed clothes, had a FBI security detail standing on the other side of the street and my aunt just told us she wanted to put us in Witness Protection. While I couldn't say it then, I am saying it now. I love you too Noah Puckerman. I always have since you sang me 'Sweet Caroline' for the first time and gave me my first real kiss at my_ _Bat Mitzvah and I always will love you with every cell that my body holds._

 _Please don't start partying and getting drunk off your ass now that I'm not around to keep you in line. You're way too smart and talented for that. I'm sure if you keep up with your school work you can get into any college you want on either an athletic or music scholarship. Also_ _please,_ _please_ _keep an eye on Santana, especially if her secret gets out while she still lives in Lima. These people are crazy and will go after her too._

 _I love you so much and again, I'm so,_ _so_ _sorry for doing this but I hope you understand I had no choice._

 _Love always,_

 _Rachel *_

 _p.s. Enjoy your new truck and please drive safe._ '

Just like the day before he falls to his knees and starts to cry.

Santana looks at Emily also crying "so she's…"

"Alive and safe? Yes." The agent gives her a teary smile. "But please, to keep them that way this _cannot_ leave this room."

"Can we tell our parents?" Santana pleads.

Emily shakes her head. "You can however let them read the letters as I'm sure you're keeping them."

"So all of this was fake?" Noah is starting to get angry.

"Yes, all except the fire and everything she left you guys. The money, the car and her equipment." Emily confirms.

"What is going on here?" Deborah looks between the three as she comes down the stairs. Noah gives her wordlessly the letter he had crumbled in his hand.

As Deborah reads tears start to stream down her face also. When she's done she looks at Emily. "So she's…" the agent just nods.

"Yes. But please ma, you can't tell _anyone_ okay?" Noah says sternly. Deborah, not able to speak, just nods stepping closer to hug him tightly whispering 'she's safe' over and over again.

He eventually looks up to Emily. "How could she do that to us? She could have told us and we could have acted upset."

Emily shakes her head. "It had to look real. It was bad enough that I knew and had to act. I just fed off of all of the emotions coming off of you guys. She couldn't tell you and risk it not looking real enough. Their lives depended on it. That fire was real and set by the same assholes that killed Hiram and Leroy. They were trying to kill Shelby, Sue and Rachel. We did what was necessary to keep them alive and I will _not_ apologize for that."

Noah just eyes her for a moment then storms up the stairs. Santana sighs, "I'll go talk to him. He'll get over it. I'm just happy you gave us the letters. Thank you." She squeezes Emily's hand then goes up the stairs after Noah.

Emily looks at Deborah. "I can't be sorry for this."

Deborah pulls her into a hug. "No you can't. You were just doing what was needed to keep them on this earth. He'll come around in time. He's just really hurting right now."

Emily nods into her neck and sighs as she steps back. "I hope so but for now I need to go and check in with my team. I still need to find these fuckers."

Deborah walks her to the door waving her off then looks up the stairs towards Noah's room. She knows that this will take him time to be okay with but that he will eventually know that it was the only way.

* * *

 **Reviews are highly appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee, its characters or the used songs I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

 **Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

 **I know nothing about Jewish traditions or the witness protection program other than what my extensive research has taught me.**

 **English still isn't my native language. For that and to kick my ass every once in a while to get it into gear and update I have jenmer61977 as my amazing beta.**

* * *

It takes Deborah two days of talking to Noah for him to calm down and to come around. On Tuesday afternoon Santana is sitting on the floor of the studio stuffing sheet music into boxes when he comes in.

"I'm sorry," he looks down at the ground scraping his toe over the ground.

She stands up you hug him. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you didn't do anything stupid again." She smiles at him.

"Yeah, but I still think she could have told us," he picks up a box to tape it closed.

"And she would have if she could. God knows she wanted to," Emily says coming out of the sound booth slapping him on the shoulder. "Good to have you here. I've been neglecting my job to help San out but now that you're here I need to get back to work."

Before she gets the door Emily turns back around reaching into her bag. "Oh Santana, by the way," She pulls out a set of keys and tosses them to her. "Rachel's cousin Rebecca knew how much you loved her car so she decided to give it to you so you have something to remember her by."

Santana gapes open mouthed as Emily hands her a file of the registration and title for the car. "Are you serious?" She says with a tear coming to her eye.

Emily smiles rubbing her shoulder, "She wanted you to have it. It was important to her that you did."

Santana nods looking down at the keys and wipes her eyes. "Tell Rebecca I said thanks."

Emily just nods in return, "Okay. Is there anything else you guys need before I go?"

"Yeah, one more thing," Noah looks up from what he's doing. "Do you know if she left a cover letter with the check she gave us for that new glee club? You know just in case Figgins gets it in his head to split it or worse give it to the New Directions since there is no proof otherwise?"

"Not that I know of, but I can ask the lawyer for a copy of the letter that served as her will. We can black out everything but the part about the check. Let me know when you go talk to him, I'll go with you as the executor of the will." They both nod their appreciation and with that she is out the door and the two teens continue packing.

They manage to pack all the sheet music and dismantle the studio that day, but since they can't fit it all in Noah's truck they only take the boxes with them and would come back and take the equipment and instruments after they have finished remodeling Noah's basement into a studio.

* * *

When they enter the kitchen at his house his mom looks up to them from talking to Paul Karofsky who owns the biggest construction company in town.

"Oh it's good that you're here," she smiles at the teens. "I called Paul to talk about doing some renovations to the house. Do you have any ideas Noah?"

"Yeah," he looks around the kitchen. "A new kitchen and open it up into the living room. You know we all love to cook but this kitchen just isn't big enough to cook with more than two people at a time. Renovate the bathrooms, maybe create a small office for you somewhere and soundproof and remodel the basement into a recording studio and entertainment room? We inherited all of Rae's equipment and since San's bedroom is in the basement of her house we decided to use our basement as a studio. If you don't mind," He looks unsure at his mom.

"Of course I don't mind if it means having you home more," Deborah looks at him. "Even if it means I'll have a house full with teenagers every day." She looks at Paul. "You think you can do that and install a pool and outdoor kitchen in the back yard?"

"Of course I can." Paul confirms. "It'll take me about two months."

"Two months?" Deborah really doesn't want to spend two months in dust and noise that will come with the renovations.

"Yes," Paul looks apologetic. "If it was only the kitchen it would be only two weeks but we have to keep the house livable, meaning doing one bathroom at the time. Unless… you guys have a place to stay for a few days, then we can tackle everything at once."

"And if you had to do everything? I mean completely remodel?" Deborah asks.

Paul shakes his head. "I wouldn't recommend it in this neighborhood. If you ever want to sell this house you'll never get back what you spend on it."

"Then what do you recommend?" Noah asks.

"Either sell this and buy a house in a better neighborhood if you can afford it or just do the basement and leave it at that." Paul suggests.

Deborah looks at her son silently asking him what to do but all he does is shrug. "It's your call ma. I'll be gone after graduation anyway." She looks at him terrified and surprised at the same time. "Ah please don't say you're surprised that I want to leave this hell hole. All people see when they look at me is a Lima loser and _him_ and now they cost me to lose my girlfriend just because her parents were gay."

" _What did you just say_ ," Dave, who has been entertaining Sarah up until that point, comes running into the kitchen looking pale as a sheet.

"What are you doing here and where did you come from?" Santana glares at him.

"I've been keeping Sarah occupied in the living room and you three weren't in school these last few days so I thought I'd come with my dad and see why. Now I know why." He tears up at the thought of the loss of his childhood friend. "So the rumors that she died in that fire are true?"

"Yes, they're true and now that you know you can leave." Noah turns back to face his mother.

"Hey she was my friend too remember?" Dave says with tears now streaming down his face.

"Yeah we remember but we weren't the ones who forgot all about being her friend and started throwing slushies in her face and calling her names like you and Fabray now were we?" Santana looks at him disgusted.

"I had my reasons," the boy defends himself.

"What reasons can there possibly be for dropping your childhood friends like a brick the moment you enter high school and start being a bully?" Noah yells at his former friend.

Dave glances at his father before whispering, "Can we talk in private?"

Noah and Santana look at each other and nod after a moment. "When we're done here," Noah accepts Dave's request. Looking back at his mother he says, "Do what you want ma but the minute I graduate I'm gone." He jerks his head towards the door leading to the basement indicating the other two to follow. Before he closes the door he hears his mother say to Paul to only soundproof and remodel the basement.

Once they're downstairs Dave starts pacing the floor and fumbling with his shirt. The other two watch him pace for a few minutes until they grow tired of it. "You wanted to talk, so talk." Noah snarls.

Looking down he sighs. "In middle school I started to realize I was different but I just kind of ignored it. The summer before we started high school we met a few new kids from the other school that were going to be going to McKinley with us. Kurt, Finn and a few others and I realized what it was that I was feeling."

Santana and Noah shared a knowing look as he wiped his eyes then continued. "One day Quinn caught me staring at Kurt's ass and said 'what are you gay now?' and I freaked. We all know how people in this town treat gay people. I was scared so I agreed to slushy him the first day of school. That wasn't enough for her and she wanted me to slushy Rachel too and threatened to tell the whole school that I was gay if I didn't."

"I'm gay too, but you don't see me running around bullying my friends now do you?" Santana accuses him and his eyes go wide at her revelation. "You could have come to us and we would have helped you but no, you had to just follow Barbie and turn on your friends. Not cool Dave, not cool at all."

Dave looks up into her eyes tears streaming. "Don't you think I know that!? I was scared to death San and I hated myself for every moment of it. I slushied one of my best friends and the boy I was starting to fall for."

"I was scared damn it, I'm still scared. This town has gone to shit. Leroy and Hiram were killed then Shelby and Sue. Now I find out Rachel was caught in the crossfire of that. I'm terrified of what would happen if I was outed. I'm scared for Kurt and now for you too San. None of us are safe in this god forsaken place."

He crumples to the ground sobbing. "I never wanted to be like this. I hate myself and sometimes wish I'd just ended it all before it all started and Rachel and Kurt never would have been hurt by me. I can't take it. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. God help me."

Noah and Santana share a look then drop next to him and gather him into them. Santana pulls his head to her chest rubbing his hair as Noah rubs his back. "Come on man calm down. It's going to be okay."

Dave shakes his head. "No it won't… I'll… never be able… to tell her… I'm sorry and how much I love her…"

Santana tightens her arms around him. "She knew Dave. She knew something was wrong and that it wasn't you. She always told us that you'd come back to us and that we needed to try and understand why you were acting like an ass. She knew you loved her, that you loved all of us."

Noah lets out a watery chuckle. "She made us promise to listen if you ever tried to explain. That's the only reason we let you talk to us today. She knew bro. She may not have known exactly what it was that was wrong but she knew there was something."

Dave looks into their eyes and breaks down again. "Oh god I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just want my family back."

They sandwich him tighter between them and just hold on, all of them crying together.

* * *

Friday morning before school started Santana and Puck decide to go talk to Coach Beiste first before approaching Figgins. When they enter the locker room she looks up and smiles sadly pulling them both into a bear hug.

"Hello pumpkins. How are you doing?" They both shrug as she releases them and Santana hands her the check to the school from Rachel and the blacked out letter. "What's this?"

"Rachel left it in her will for us to start a new glee club and she said in her letter there that she thought you might be able to help us out and be our faculty advisor." Santana shrugs again looking down. Knowing Rachel was alive didn't make her miss her any less. She understands why they had to do it this way but she was still struggling with it all.

Beiste looks at the amount on the check and does a double take then reads the part of the letter about the new glee club. "I'm not sure I understand why she would want this."

Noah sighs and points to her office. "Can we go sit and talk?"

She nods and leads them in to sit with her. They take the time to explain all of the problems that they and Rachel had with Shuester and some of the others in the New Directions, especially Finn, Quinn, and Mercedes. They tell her about Rachel quitting glee and all that had happened before the fire. When they are done talking she is appalled at the way things were handled by Will and promises to have their backs and help with the new club anyway she can.

She stands and makes a call to Figgins and he agrees to a meeting at lunch time with all of them and promised to keep it to himself until they could talk to him.

Hanging up she smiles, "Okay guys. Have the executor of her will with you and meet me here in my office at noon. I asked Figgins to meet us here so the others don't see you in the halls. Come in through the stadium doors out back and I'll make sure the locker room is empty."

They both beam at her and throw themselves in her arms. "Thank you so much Coach." Noah says trying to calm himself.

Santana kisses her cheek soundly causing Coach to blush. "You are the best Coach. We'll see you at noon." With that they both run out to call Emily and let her know what is going on.

At noon they are back with Emily in tow. When they enter coach's office, Figgins and Coach Beiste are sitting on her couch waiting.

They both stand and Figgins holds out his hand to Emily smiling sadly to the other two. "Hello children, Coach Beiste has brought to my attention that you wanted to have a word with me today."

Noah nods, "Yes sir. As you know Rachel Berry's funeral was earlier this week. Afterwards at her will reading it was stated that she has left a check to the school to fund a new glee club for us and she said for us to talk to Coach here about being our advisor."

Figgins looks at him shocked then looks at Emily. "It's true." She hands him the blacked out letter and the check. "I talked to her right before everything happened. If anyone in this school knew about music and the talent this school houses it would be her. After quitting the New Directions because all the problems she was having with them she already was planning starting a new club to ensure that McKinley had a show choir that could go the distance and make it to Nationals and win it. If things hadn't happened the way they did she also would have approached local businesses to start up a booster club to make sure the club wouldn't be dependent solely on her donations.

The money is to be used solely for the purpose of creating this new club with these two as their captains and Coach Beiste here as their faculty advisor. Santana and Noah, together with Rachel, have been receiving vocal lessons from Ms. Corcoran for years and know almost as much about music and how to put together a performance as she did. This will be her legacy to this school and these two are the only ones she trusted to start up a club that will go on forever and if you're smart you reorganize your whole arts program to accommodate the talents you have in this school outside the athletics."

Figgins reads the letter then looks back at Emily. "We can only send one glee club to competitions. How is this going to work if the school already has a glee club?"

Santana hands him the show choir rule book. "It says there that a school can send two choirs to the sectionals level competition where they will compete against each other as well as the other schools and the best choir moves on to Regionals. To be honest, if word gets out about this new club and how things will be handled I don't think New Directions will have enough members to compete anyway."

Figgins reads the rules then looks at the check and the letter again a little overwhelmed. "Okay, this all seems straight forward to me. I'll go to the bank to set up an account like the one we have for the Cheerios because this is being privately funded and get the information back to Coach. There is an old choir room at the back of the arts wing. It is already soundproofed and if I'm not mistaken it has a direct entrance to the auditorium. Mr. Ryerson and Mr. Shuester didn't want to use it because according to them it was too big for the amount of members the glee club had. It is on you three to get it set up and ready for use but with this donation I don't think that'll be a problem."

Noah nods excited. "We know. Rachel has been complaining about Mr. Shuester not wanting to use it. Whenever we would come here to rehearse outside of glee rehearsals we would use that room. It has fantastic acoustics."

With a knowing nod Figgins takes his leave. Coach promises to call them as soon as she has the information she needs for the account and the room and they would use that weekend to set up the new choir room.

* * *

The weekend is hectic but they were having a ton of fun getting the new choir room all set up.

After the breakdown they had earlier in the week with Dave he decided he wanted to join the new glee club with them and helps them get it all set up.

They meet up on Saturday morning at the school to take a look to figure out what is needed to get their choir room up and running. Once they have decided to keep the bookcases to store their music and stuff and give the walls some fresh paint they make a list what instruments and equipment they need. Seeing that paint would need time to dry they agree to paint today and go to Guitar Centre in Dayton since they have everything they need from the instruments to the sound equipment and maybe make a stop at Piano Centre to look for a new grand piano. Once that is decided they go to the hardware store to pick out a new color for the walls. They agree on a warm light brown and on their way back to the school they make a stop at Dave's house to ask his dad for usage of a stationary paint sprayer. Paul does them even one better and comes with them to spray the room himself.

Between hearing about the new club and deciding to join, Dave, being an excellent drawer has been figuring out a logo for said club and now that they have to wait until his dad is done spraying the room he gets his sketchbook and a pencil out of his bag and starts sketching.

"What ya doing bro?" Noah comes to stand beside him looking over his shoulder.

"Since I decided to join I had this idea stuck in my head." He says as he continues sketching. When he done sketching he traces the lines with permanent marker showing the McKinley logo but instead of the titan there is a person holding a microphone who looks an awful lot like Rachel.

"Dude, this is fucking awesome." Noah exclaims when the picture becomes clear. "You have to show Coach."

"What do I have to see?" Coach approaches the boys with Santana.

"This," Noah points at the drawing.

Looking at it Coach's eyes go wide. "Wow Dave, where did this come from?"

The boy just shrugs. "I've always been a pretty good drawer. Rachel always encouraged me to do more with it. She believed in me, in all of us. It's about time I stop being an ass and do something with my talent and the trust she had in me." He furiously wipes away the tear that slips from his eyes while Santana crouches next to him rubbing his back.

"You think you can blow that up and put it on the wall of the room?" Coach asks him when he has calmed down. "I'm sure if you look in the supply closed in the main hallway you can find some red, black and white paint. If not just give me a holler and I'll bring it with me tomorrow."

"Of course I can, but that will have to wait until tomorrow. This layer of paint has to be dry to paint over it." Dave stands up, followed by Santana.

"You don't have to wait until tomorrow to put on that logo son," Paul says coming out of the room all covered in paint. "First of all, I didn't have to spray it that thick so chance is the first wall I did is already dry. Second, you have a state of the art airbrush set you can do wonders with."

"Shoot, I forgot all about that," Dave slams his forehead. "You're right. I'll go home to get it and start with it today so I can go with San and Noah to the music store tomorrow."

"Yeah, and maybe you can finally teach us how to use that thing," all three have been bugging Dave for ages to teach them how to airbrush before it all fell apart. The boy nods walking away to go home to get his airbrush supplies and get started. He works on the logo for the rest of the day and a great deal of the evening, only stopping every once in a while to drink, eat or teach his friends how to airbrush.

The next day they use to go to Dayton to buy the instruments and sound equipment. While Dave and Noah install the speakers and guitar holders to the walls and hook all sound equipment like microphones and amplifiers up to the brand new computer, Coach Beiste and Santana set up the rest of the room.

By Sunday night they all stand together smiling at the room that is now completely ready and waiting for a choir.

* * *

Monday morning they all meet up before school in their new choir room. Santana sits down at the piano they moved from the auditorium to their choir room, the new one they bought would be replacing it when it arrived today. She looks around the room smiling. "She would have loved this."

Noah sits next to her hugging her sideways. "Yeah, it's not going to be the same without her."

Dave doesn't know what to say so he just hangs back and sits in a chair on the risers. They all look up when Coach Beiste comes into the room. "Good morning guys. We talked a little this weekend but we never nailed down how we wanted to go about recruiting new members."

Santana smirks, "First things first. We need to let the New Directions know that there's a new club in town. I'm sure that some of them will jump ship and join us. I know Britt will for sure."

"Figgins called a meeting this morning with me and Will to let him know of the new club and to say that he was not happy is putting it mildly. I'm sure we can expect to hear form the others soon. I also decided to have rehearsals on the same days and times as them so we don't interfere with the Cheerios or Football. Figgins said we have to alternate weeks for use of the auditorium."

Santana sits forward running her hands lightly over the keys of the piano. "I know some Cheerios that will want to join."

"I think there are a few guys I know that I can recruit too. I'll talk to them when I see them today." Noah says looking up at their Coach. "We also need to establish some ground rules."

"Okay guys why don't we lock up for now and you head on to your lockers. Classes will be starting soon. We'll meet here after school to discuss auditions and rules." With that they head out for the day.

* * *

 **Reviews are highly appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee, its characters or the used songs I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

 **Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

 **Gwennie49** **: Two of your questions will be answered in this chapter. As for the rest: patience my dear.**

 **I know nothing about Jewish traditions or the witness protection program other than what my extensive research has taught me.**

 **English still isn't my native language. For that and to kick my ass every once in a while to get it into gear and update I have jenmer61977 as my amazing beta.**

* * *

That same morning Rachel sits on the sunbed on her balcony staring at the ocean again, fingering that spot on the outside of her ribcage just beneath her boob with a soft smile on her lips. It is still a little sore and not completely healed and she still can't wrap her head around the fact that her moms' actually gave her permission to get a tattoo without very much resistance, but only if she'd get something meaningful. When she decided she wanted to get one she expected she'd need to beg them to agree. Imagine their surprise when all she got was a simple #20 in the same font as was read on the jersey she is wearing now, _his_ jersey.

She's woken from her daydreaming by her mother sitting down next to her laying a Samsung Galaxy S7 phone, a Samsung tablet and a laptop on the sunbed. "These came in the mail today, send by Emily. She had Penelope close all of your social media and email accounts and make a new Gmail account for you. I believe your new email is CowgirlRBBatgmaildotcom, she even managed to integrate all your old agenda items into your new account you have to delete the items you don't need any more yourself. The note said she also installed some songwriting and recording apps and programs."

"Thanks mom, I'll take a look at it later." Rachel looks at the devises for a second.

"Are you feeling any better?" The mother lays her hand on the girl's forehead to check if she has a fever. The smaller brunette has been feeling a little under the weather the last few days. Shelby thought it was just the stress from the last few weeks coming out. She might not have had her agenda but Rachel had an inkling of what was wrong and it definitely wasn't the stress coming out in the form of the flu.

"A little, God I love it here, " Rachel sighs tearing her eyes from staring at the ocean to look at her mother. "Can't we just stay here?"

"I wish we could honey, I wish we could. " Shelby pats her knee. "Sue and I are going to WholeFoods. Do you need something?" When the girl shakes her head, she kisses her forehead and tells her they'll be back in an hour or so."

She waits ten minutes to make sure her moms' are out of the house before making her way to the bathroom and gets the item she purchased a few days prior from her purse to confirm her suspicions. When she sees the results three minutes later her hand instinctively makes its way to her, still flat, belly.

* * *

The most part of their day was quiet which worried the group of three. All they could figure was that Shue hadn't spilled the beans yet. Brittany had come up to them first thing that morning just to check on them. She had tears in her eyes as she spoke then curled up into Artie's lap for comfort. He seemed pretty down as well and told them he was so sorry for their loss and that Rachel was truly a loss to them all. Tina and Mike found them during lunch and both gave their condolences as well. Tina couldn't say much through her tears but Mike translated for her. Matt came up to them not saying a word just hugging them and quickly moving away wiping his eyes.

They didn't see the other New Direction members and just ignored the murmurs from the rest of the student body. At the end of the day they headed to meet up with Coach Beiste in the new choir room.

* * *

When Shelby yells that they are back from the store Rachel makes her way to the kitchen where her moms are busy putting everything away.

"Mom, mama can I talk to you for a minute?" She asks hesitantly.

"Sure honey. Give us just a minute to put this all away," if she would have looked at her daughter Shelby would have noticed the girl anxiety but she didn't.

When all the groceries are put away Shelby and Sue turn their attention to Rachel who became very anxious under their gaze.

"What did you want to talk about honey?" Her mom asks.

"Uhm, I was wondering, uhm, if I could either be home schooled or follow my classes online for the rest of the school year," Rachel writhes on the stool she's sitting.

"Rachel we talked about this barely two hours ago. We can't stay here," Shelby sighs. "We have the animals to care for and if you want to take over the business at one point you'll have to go to college."

"I know we can't stay, but that is not why I am asking. I don't need another target on my back, again. Being the new kid is hard enough," she cries out.

Shelby and Sue look at each other confused and make their way over to their daughter taking her in their arms. "Sweetie, what are you talking about?"

Rachel takes a deep breath. "Do you remember what you said to me the day after dad and daddy died?" Shelby shakes her head. "That while you loved the idea of having Jewish grandbabies one day you are too young to be a grandmother just yet?" Shelby nods slowly, realization as to what her daughter was trying to tell them dawning on to her. "Well… you'll have to get used to being a grandmother at thirty five."

The two women at her side are stunned into silence. "A.. are you sure?" Sue stutters after a few minutes.

"You tell me," her daughter pulls the four pregnancy tests she had taken earlier from the back pocket of her shorts and throws them on the counter.

"But you said that you used protection," Shelby states, still shocked.

"And we did. But you should know by me being here proofs that condoms are only ninety seven percent effective." The smaller brunette looks at her mom as if she has gone crazy. Shrugging she adds, "It broke when we did it in the shower."

"I didn't need to hear that," Sue says grossed out.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Shelby wants to know.

"I figured that it would be soon enough to talk about it when it was certain that there would be consequences to that condom breaking," Rachel whispers.

"What do you want to do?" Sue lays her hand on the girls shoulder to comfort her.

"Keep it," Rachel states firmly with a nod. "I know it will be hard having a kid and going to school full time but I love Noah more than I love my self and knowing that I might never see him again makes me want to keep this baby. Hence my question of if I can either be homeschooled or follow my classes online for the rest of the school year. Being the new kid is hard enough. Being the new _pregnant_ kid will put a target on my back."

"How about we do some research about homeschooling and online education and how that works with colleges and go from there?" Sue suggests. "My guess is with two teachers and your work ethic we should have no problem making it work."

"Thank you," Rachel whispers as she hugs both her mothers.

* * *

Santana looks at Noah and Dave as they walk. "I want to start recruiting as soon as possible. I think we should spend this afternoon coming up with a flier and some posters. I want to get as many people as we can to audition. We need this to be big."

Noah nods along as she speaks. "I think you're right. I know we didn't talk to Britt yet but I'm sure she'll join us and you know Artie will follow."

"I know but I want more. I don't just want the required 12. I want a huge wall of sound to crush the New Directions." Santana is getting a little worked up and Dave rubs her back.

"Hey, we'll do what we can to get as many people in there as we can. Breathe a little San." He soothes her.

She nods and leans into him calming slightly. Now that he wasn't being an ass anymore and they finally knew what was going on with him she felt like they had their brother back and it was an extreme comfort to both her and Noah.

They're talking about the fliers as they pass the door to the New Directions choir room and stop when they hear Brittany call out to them. "Hey guys, where are you going? We have practice."

They look in the room seeing Shue standing there looking uncomfortable. Santana scoffs as they walk into the room looking at him. "You didn't tell them yet?"

Shue squares his shoulders trying to look confident. "Not yet. I was just about to discuss it with them."

They shake their heads and turn to leave but stop when Brittany stands looking confused. "Where are you going San and why is Dave here?"

Turning back around Santana sighs. It looked like this was happening now. "We quit the New Directions this morning and are starting a new glee club."

Gasps were heard by all and Brittany looks at them hurt. "Why wasn't I told? Can I come with you?"

Noah walks over to her and hugs her close drying her tears. "You can come with us if you want Britt. We just hadn't had a chance to talk to you yet."

She perks up looking at Santana who smiles. "I was going to call but things just got kind of crazy last week B."

Brittany squeals in happiness and stands up grabbing her bag and moving behind Artie to push him out the door.

The others finally come out of their shock and Mercedes launces out of her chair in outrage. "Hold up Satan. What do you mean you're starting a new glee club? The school can only have one and we barely have funding to keep that one running."

Santana smirks, "That's where you're wrong Wheezy, check the rule book. The school can have two glee clubs at Sectionals level. The winner from there moves on and our club has plenty of money."

Quinn stands shaking in rage. "You can't do this, it isn't right."

Noah steps forward and glares at her. "You have no right to say what is right and what is wrong. Not after what you pulled at that party."

She just scoffs. "Get over it. We were both drunk and shit happened."

"That's where you're wrong Ms. Fabray. I have spoken to a handful of witnesses who claim that you were fully aware what you were doing and that Mr. Puckerman was in no condition to give consent. In Washington we call what you did rape." Gasps are heard all around at Emily's accusation. "Just because the male is the victim here doesn't make it different. So if I were you I would be very careful with what I say or do in regards to Mr. Puckerman here for the next twenty five years because that's the statute of limitations on rape and sexual assault in this state."

"And you aaaare…?" Quinn looks Emily up and down in disdain.

"Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss, FBI." Quinn swallows as Emily moves the side of her blazer a little making her badge clipped to her pants visible.

"Em, what are you doing here?" Santana looks pleasantly surprised.

"I had a feeling you might run into a little bit of trouble here," Emily shrugs.

Finn shakes his head and looks at Shue. "They can't do this can they Mr. Shue?"

Mr. Shue nods. "They can and they have. Figgins told me this morning."

Tina is just confused. "Who is your advisor and how can you afford a new club?"

"Coach Beiste is our advisor and the money to fund us came from Rachel." Santana says with a sad smile.

The room grows quiet at that until Mercedes steps forward even more furious. "I should have known she'd have something to do with this. Even from the grave that girl is a thorn in my side."

"Oh you bitch," Santana lunges only to be grabbed by Dave and be pulled back. "Don't you dare talk about her like that you fat ass sack of shit. She was twice the woman you'll ever be and had more talent in her little finger then you will ever have in your entire massive body. Don't you dare even speak her name."

Noah steps forward and Brittany grabs his arm keeping him from moving any further. "Rachel knew we were not happy anymore with how things are handled here and if things hadn't happened the way they did she would have done this herself to make sure that we could get away from you judgmental son's a bitches."

Will turns to them angrily. "You don't get to come in here and start cussing them out. Go to your own choir room and we'll settle this on the stage."

"When did you grow a pair?" Noah yells back at him. "Oh that's right, the minute your favorites are called out, than you can show some balls. Just remember that we were not the ones who started this. But you're right we'll settle this on stage and prepare yourself to be crushed." He smirks as he takes his leave.

They all look after him incredulously and Dave shakes his head as he is still holding Santana back from killing someone. "I can't believe that she just said something like that about someone that just died to her best friends and you want to get mad at Noah and Santana for getting upset. You really are a crappy teacher."

Quinn really can't help herself from getting into trouble and looks at Dave smirking, "Like you have room to talk about anyone. You are nothing more than a bully that can't handle the fact that he's gay and take it out on others."

Everyone looks at her in shock and Santana finally stops struggling and just looks at her. "You need to stop talking about things you know nothing about Barbie and leave my man out of your blathering. I can't believe that you would stand there and lie about someone like that in a town after where four people have died because of their sexual orientation and one just because they were her parents. Saying something like that is like trying to get someone killed you insensitive bitch. I better not hear anything like that come out of your mouth again or find out that you've been spreading that crap about my _boyfriend_ to anyone else or you and me will have a serious problem."

"You better hope that nobody heard what you just said Q," Noah says seething in rage. "I might not press any charges for rape, _yet._ But I will if anything happens to my boy because you couldn't keep your mouth shut."

Emily steps up next to him. "If anything happens to that boy not only will I help Noah nail you for rape, I'll have you arrested for accessory to murder faster than you can say Cheeri-ho."

Before anyone can react to what all had just been said Coach Beiste steps into the room. "Is there a problem here?" She looks to her kids putting a calming hand on Santana's shoulder. "Why aren't you guys in the choir room."

Noah steps up to them, "They stopped us on the way there. We were just leaving."

She nods and they turn to leave with Brittany and Artie in tow but before they make it out the door Santana turns back to the New Directions and smirks. "Our sign-up sheets go up tomorrow. May the best club win," and with that they were gone leaving a flabbergasted group in their wake.

* * *

 **Reviews are highly appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee, its characters or the used songs I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.

 **Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

 **I know nothing about Jewish traditions or the witness protection program other than what my extensive research has taught me.**

 **English still isn't my native language. For that and to kick my ass every once in a while to get it into gear and update I have jenmer61977 as my amazing beta.**

* * *

Previously in Into the Fire:

 _Before anyone can react to what all had just been said Coach Beiste steps into the room. "Is there a problem here?" She looks to her kids putting a calming hand on Santana's shoulder. "Why aren't you guys in the choir room."_

 _Noah steps up to them, "They stopped us on the way there. We were just leaving."_

 _She nods and they turn to leave with Brittany and Artie in tow but before they make it out the door Santana turns back to the New Directions and smirks. "Our sign-up sheets go up tomorrow. May the best club win," and with that they were gone leaving a flabbergasted group in their wake._

* * *

Mr. Shue turns to the remaining group members. "Okay guys we can't let this deter us. We just need to campaign and find some new members but first we need to address team captains. Finn will stay on and Mercedes has told me she will be replacing Rachel. Now…"

"I really can't believe you let that happen," Before he can finish his sentence everybody turns to the normally silent Mike whose gaze is shooting daggers at Mr. Shuester.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the teacher feigns.

"Of course you don't," Mike remarks sarcastically. "But then again I shouldn't be surprised that you just let Mercedes and Quinn do what they just did. Mercedes just talked about Rachel as if she wasn't a freaking human being. She was one of us and deserves some respect. If any of us besides them or Finn had done something like that you would at least had berated us."

Mercedes holds up a hand. "Now wait a minute…"

Mike rounds on her. "I will not. You are out of line here. Hell, you are always out of line. The problem is that none of us have stood up for Rachel and just let you get away with everything for so damn long we stopped really even listening to what was being said most of the time."

Quinn scoffs. "She wasn't even one of us anymore. She quit befo…"

"She quit because of you guys and the fact that none of the rest of us stood up to you and made you stop being such a pair of bitches and assholes." He shakes his head sadly and Tina rubs his back then he looks at Mr. Shue. "You want to know what I regret the most? I regret letting her walk out that door without telling her to stay because we needed her."

Mercedes angrily walks toward him. "We never needed her. She was nothing but a power hungry diva who…"

Right as she almost gets in his personal space Tina pushes herself in between them and body checks her to stop her forward motion. "No, _you_ are the power hungry diva in here. _She_ only wanted what was best for us as a team and 99% of the time she was what was best. Mike's right, we never should have let her go."

Finn stands next to Quinn. "It doesn't matter now. She's gone and we need to focus on what is best for the club right now."

"Finn is right guys. We need t…" Mr. Shue starts to speak but is cut off again.

"No sir," Mike says shaking his head, "That's what you all need to do. I'm out. I won't stay in this club of back stabbers any longer. I only wish I had grown a pair when I could have told Rachel how sorry I was."

He starts to grab his things and Mercedes chuckles. "So you're leaving your back stabbing girlfriend and best friend here?" She says motioning to Tina and Matt.

Matt stands up and walks to Mike while Tina grabs her bag next to his. "No he's not." She says looking to Matt then Mike. "We're going with him. Good luck now that both of your choreographers are gone."

The three of them laugh as they walk out the door leaving a fuming Mercedes, Quinn, and Finn in their wake.

"Wait," Kurt packs his bag. "I'm coming with you."

"What the hell Kurt," Finn grabs him by his wrist before he can reach them. "You can't leave, you're my brother. Family's supposed to stick together."

Kurt shakes his head. "Funny how you only remember that we're family when it's convenient to you. Just like you only remembered how to be nice to Rachel when you needed her and that goes for all of you. I'm sorry but I can't be in the same room as Quinn after what she just did. We just lost one of our own because her parents were gay Finn. We should thank our lucky stars that Dave is in a relationship with Santana and that it was just us when she said what she did." He looks at Quinn. "You should be very careful with what you say in public Quinn." With that he heads out of the room.

Mercedes scoffs. "You are no better than us. What makes you think they want you around anymore than they want us? If you walk out that door we are through."

Kurt stops walking and sighs. "Whether they want me or not I'm still out. I know that I was no better than any of you and that makes me sick. Rachel deserved better than she ever got in here. I regret ever letting things get as far as they did just because I was jealous of her. I knew she was better than any of us and I let that fuel my actions and I feel dirty for what we put her through. Once I walk out that door I'll be happy to be free of all of this and you."

As he walks toward them Mike just watches him then throws an arm around his shoulders when he gets close, "You were an ass too but if you can admit that and actually feel bad about it then that's alright with me. Come on."

Tina and Matt both smile at him and they all walk out together.

* * *

Entering their new choir room Emily and Brittany gasp when they see the logo painted on the wall and the remarkable resemblance it has to Rachel.

"Wow," Artie looks around the room. "I didn't even know this room existed. With these high ceilings the acoustics must be phenomenal."

"Yeah, and look at the space." Brittany adds. "We don't need to go to the auditorium to rehearse for competitions."

"They are phenomenal," Noah agrees. "We used to come here with Rachel when we wanted to get some extra rehearsal in. She did know about this room and has been complaining to us for a year that Shue didn't want to use it. He thought it was too big for a choir with only twelve people. We even have our own entrance and direct access to the auditorium and dressing rooms. While the other room is just a converted class room this one was made as a choir room. Does you being here mean you're joining our club?" He says looking at Artie.

"If you'll have me," Artie speaks after looking at Britt for a moment. "With you two as captains and Coach Beiste as your advisor my guess is that this club will be run more fairly than the one with Mr. Shue and I'd like to be a part of that."

"Of course we'll have you but be prepared to work your butt off. There will be no more meaningless lessons. We will make our set lists for all competitions at the beginning of the year with a few back up songs in case another team has the same song and work on them until we have them perfect. _This,_ " Noah warns them pointing at the new logo, "is Rachel's legacy to this school and we will run it the way she would have done."

"Bring it," Britt grins, using Rachel's words.

"How did you come up with the name, The Trouble Tones?" Santana and Noah look confused at Emily and she points at the logo on the wall. They look from where she is pointing to Dave.

"I thought it was fitting," he shrugs with a smirk. "When we were little the four and later six of us used to get in all kinds of trouble. The tones stands for the music we're making. Mashed together you get the Trouble Tones."

They all smile. "I like it." Noah looks back at the wall. "Besides, changing the logo would be too much work."

Coach sees the opportunity to show them what she has been up to. "Good because that would mean I made these for nothing." She hands them each a black bomber jacket with a patch of their new logo sewn on the back. Two have a patch of the football logo and the other with a patch of the Cheerios logo on the sleeve. At their surprised looks she just shrugs.

"Actually Coach," Santana gives Coach her jacket back. "I'll need one without their logo. I quit the Cheerios this morning."

"What? Why? You love cheerleading," Comes from three mouths.

Santana shakes her head at her friends' questions. "I used to love it when mama S. was our coach. She knew what it took to win. Coach Washington has absolutely no idea what she's doing. Practices are a mess and it won't be long before somebody seriously gets hurt. And trust me, if I stay on that team, somebody _will_ get hurt and I don't want to end up in jail." They all nod in understanding.

"If you go to Quick As A Wink Printing Company they can remove it for you and you'll never know it was there. Take these two with you to get their jackets. I also ordered sweatpants, sweatshirts, hoodies and T-shirts with the logo for rehearsals, but those weren't finished yet. When auditions are done we can place another order for the whole team." Coach tells them. "I also managed to get them on board as a sponsor. Everything we order we get with a discount."

Before they can move on they are interrupted by a collective gasp and when they turn they see Mike, Kurt, Tina and Matt stare at their logo. "Did you draw this?" Tina manages to tear her eyes of the logo to look at Dave who nods.

"How did you know?" Matt looks confused.

"Uhm hello, partly Jewish remember? We grew up together." Tina rolls her eyes at him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Noah asks.

"We just quit that back stabbing club down the hall. We, uhm, wanted to apologize for what happened earlier and although we can't apologize to her anymore, we can apologize to you guys for not standing up for Rachel when we should have but we will have your back when needed," Mike says sincerely.

Noah and Santana look at each other in what looks like a silent conversation until Santana shrugs saying ' _we won't be running this club in her memory if we don't forgive them._ ' Noah nods.

"Wait," he calls out just before the four turn to leave. "How about you join us? We could use another choreographer and Tina's voice is the closest to Rachel's. Do you still play the violin?" He looks at Tina who can only nod after his compliment to her voice.

"We'd love to," they all say simultaneously.

"Awesome," he grins satisfied about being able to 'steal' not two but six members from the New Directions in just thirty minutes. "Like I said to Britt and Artie, be prepared to work your ass off. Things will be different here."

Again they're interrupted, this time by principal Figgins. "Good afternoon children, Coach Beiste." He looks around the room nodding his approval. "You did a wonderful job here. Anyway, the reason why I came here is that I want to hold a memorial for Ms. Berry and Ms. Sylvester. I wanted to ask if the Trouble Tones could provide the music."

"I think it's better if the New Directions take care of that," Mr. Shue, who had noticed Figgins pass his choir room and followed him, sees an opportunity to recruit new members for the New Directions. Not seeing the furious looks on Coach Beiste and his former student's faces. "I mean they are just starting out and only have three members."

"That's where you're wrong Will," Coach Beiste smirks evilly. "Thanks to you six new members just joined us, we are now with nine. Three more and we're able to kick. Your. Butt at sectionals and trust me, we will."

Figgins who's been looking between the two coaches like a tennis match before looking at Mr. Shuester. "You can ask if they want you to perform at the memorial but... the Trouble Tones have total control. They have been friends with Ms. Berry their whole lives, so they know what she would have liked." When Shue tries to protest he holds up his hand. "No William, my decision is final."

"I'm sorry but you'll have to sit this one out. I don't think my kids are willing to work with yours Will," Coach turns to principal Figgins with a smile. "We would be honored to perform at the memorial Sir." Figgins nods with a small smile and takes his leave.

"I'm done with all these interruptions. How about we pay a visit to Quick As A Wink to pick up our rehearsal clothes and place an order for our new members, get some food and relocate this meeting to my house?" Noah suggests. They all nod and after cleaning up a bit they jump in their cars.

* * *

Coming downstairs after she has taken a nap Rachel goes in search of her mothers. She finds Shelby sitting at the official dining table behind her laptop while Sue is doing some Tai Chi exercises outside.

"What are you doing?" She sits down next to her mom.

"Hey sweetie," Shelby kisses her daughter on the cheek. "I was doing some research on homeschooling and online studying. I think the best option is to finish your sophomore year online."

Rachel smiles. "That's what I was thinking too."

"Emily said they would make sure you'd be enrolled in a school where they're placing us," the mother explains. "When we get there I'll see if the school has the possibility to follow your classes online. That way we don't have to take you out now and enroll you after the baby is born."

"That would be the best option," the singer agrees.

* * *

"Ma, Sarah pizza," Noah yells as they enter his house. On the way there they had picked up their rehearsal gear and ordered jackets for the six new members and new rehearsal sets in several different sizes and duffel bags. The jackets can be picked up tomorrow while the rest would take until the end of the week. Since they will be rehearsing for the memorial the next few days where would be no extensive dancing that's no problem.

"Oh my god, Tina is that you?" Deborah squeals upon entering the kitchen, enveloping the girl in a tight hug. "Look at you all grown up. Sorry for the mess but Paul started with remodeling the basement today. He should be done in a day or three." She apologizes to the rest of the teens.

"Did you just say remodel?" Kurt perks up.

"Yes she did Hummel but you can't see it until it's done." Noah sets two bottles of soda and glasses on the table. "Now eat so we can get started on the rules of the club and ideas for the memorial."

"Okay first order of business, auditions." Noah opens their first TTM (Trouble Tones Meeting) "No more everybody who auditions automatically gets accepted. They have to be able to sing and either dance or play an instrument. We vote who gets in and who doesn't." They all agree. "Artie can you set up a camera so we can record the auditions and vote afterwards?" The boy in question nods.

"Maybe we can film all our rehearsals so we can see where improvements have to be made?" Tina suggests.

"Tina, that's genius." Santana praises the Asian girl. They all agree to hang a flat screen TV on the wall and watch their rehearsal back during free period and lunch.

"Next point," Noah continues. "No more bullying. We don't have to like each other or become best friends but we do have to respect each other. If we want to include elaborated dance routines we have to trust each other and if we want the respect and support of the student body we have to act like a team."

"I know I'm not exactly the one to talk seeing my behavior towards Rachel and I don't plan on bullying anyone but what are the repercussions on bullying among team members?" Kurt asks.

"As long as you know it," Noah smiles at the boy's self-reflection. "How abouuut, a ban from rehearsal for a week and if it happens again they're off the team?" They all nod their agreement.

"Santana and I might be your captains, but that doesn't mean we automatically get the lead on every song we perform. Anyone who wants a solo can audition singing the song they want a solo in and we vote as a team who gets which solo." Noah clarifies.

"Oh my god, you're going all Vocal Adrenaline on us aren't ya?" Tina groans.

"Yes we are. It worked for them so why wouldn't it work with us?" Santana smirks. "As you all know by now performing is hard work and to be able to sing and do extensive dance routines like we want to you need to be in shape. So as of tomorrow we are going to work out in the morning." She looks at their Coach. "We were hoping we could use the swimming pool for an hour and either the track or the weight room for thirty minutes in the mornings."

"I don't think that will be a problem." Coach replies. "Seeing how much Figgins seems to like you I might even convince him to let you all out of physical education. The Cheerios and football players also don't have P.E."

Noah smiles, "Thanks Coach that would be awesome. Now the last point from us, grades. Everybody needs to keep up their grades at least at a B-. I know school requires a C for extracurricular activities but if we want Figgins to give us permission to skip classes in order for extra rehearsal time before competitions we need something to back that up. I know it will not be easy but with each other's help we can do it. If anyone needs help with math they can come to me or Mike, for science or Spanish San is your girl and so on. We'll make a list of everybody's strong classes."

"Does anybody have any questions?" Santana looks around her friends who are shaking their heads.

"I do," Coach Beiste raises her hand. "When are we holding auditions?"

"I was thinking of a week from Tuesday or Wednesday. That way we can use the memorial to show what we can do and gives us time to approach possible candidates." Santana replies. The Coach nods her agreement. "If there are no further questions we'd like to create some departments and assign some of you to them." They all wave at her to continue. "We could only think of four at the moment, though we'll probably discover other things as we go. As expected we'd like to make Britt and Mike responsible for choreography, Kurt and Tina for costumes and Artie for filming and editing our performances. Noah and I will be responsible for all music and song arrangements. For all of our new members that are brought in we will see if they have any strong suits for any of these departments to help out. Anyone can apply to be a part of a department but just because you are not officially part of a department doesn't mean you can't give your opinion or input."

They all share a look then Matt smiles, "Sounds like a plan Cap. I say let's get started planning this memorial and make it as amazing a possible for our Rachel and Coach Sue."

Cheers irrupt all around and they put their heads together to make an unforgettable memorial for Rachel and Sue.

* * *

 **Reviews are highly appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee, its characters or the used songs I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

 **Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

 **I know nothing about Jewish traditions or the witness protection program other than what my extensive research has taught me.**

 **English still isn't my native language. For that and to kick my ass every once in a while to get it into gear and update I have jenmer61977 as my amazing beta.**

* * *

The rest of the week flies by with planning for the memorial and continued talk for their sectionals set list and upcoming auditions. The Trouble Tones pretty much had it all set and had started rehearsing all of the songs they had chosen. Sunday they would have a final dress rehearsal before the actual memorial on Monday.

Noah is pretty quiet through all of the planning accept to give his opinion when asked. He hasn't decided yet what he wants to sing or what he can handle singing and come the end of rehearsals Friday his head is totally a mess and he isn't sure which way is up or down anymore.

That night he lies in bed and as he thinks about everything a tune keeps rolling around in his head so he heads down to the studio hoping for some form of relief. He stays up all night writing and trying to make sense of everything. He thinks about all that had happened in the last couple of weeks, still not even remotely okay with any of it. Rachel is gone, he still can't wrap his head or his heart around that at all. Shelby and Sue are gone with her, two women that had had such a profound effect on him growing up. Hiram and Leroy are dead, the only real fathers he had ever known, who taught him what it was to be a man.

The all-encompassing loss he had been feeling was stifling. He couldn't breathe as he sits at the piano and it all starts pouring out in the music. Something that had always been such an intrinsic part of all of them flows through his fingers and out on the paper. He doesn't know how to say what all he is feeling. He can't say it to them anyway but that thought pushes other thoughts out and the song in his heart forms with the tune in his head into a living breathing thing.

In the wee hours of the morning as he sits there and sings it in it's entirely tears fall in waves from his eyes but he doesn't let them hinder his voice as he pushes the song out. He doesn't know that his mom had been listening for the last hour or that she had called Santana because she knows when he is done that he will break and that no one but her can help him with this the way he needs. Both women stand there and just wait.

As the song ends silent sobs start to rack his body and with a sad smile to Deborah, Santana walks up to him and wraps him in her arms and they cry together.

When he starts to calm he looks up into her eyes, "How did you…" He starts to say but Santana puts a finger on his lips and stands up.

"We need to finish it." She states as she walks over to the mixing equipment in the corner. "Play it again."

Noah looks at her like she is crazy for a moment as she gets the equipment ready then she turns to him with an eyebrow raised and he looks down at the keys and begins again.

When it is done he looks up with tears streaming. "I need you to sing it. I can't do it anymore. I know she's not… but I still feel like she is, in here," He says pounding on his chest above his heart. "I can't…"

Santana sits next to him once more and wraps an arm around his shoulders. "I know," She kisses his temple. "We'll need to change the key a little. Do you think you can sing back up during the chorus for me duet style?"

He thinks for a moment and with a stiff nod he dries his eyes. Santana just smiles sadly. "Excellent then let's get started."

They work for hours with very little breaks that they only take when Deborah brings food down and insists that they eat. As late afternoon rolls in they finished the song completely and after one last run through they record it with their voices and the music track.

They look up at each other with a smile and Santana nudges his shoulder with hers wiping a tear that escape from her eyes. "I think she would have liked it."

Noah nods leaning into her. "Yea, yea she would have liked it."

Santana stands walking over to the equipment and sets it to burn a few different CD's, one with just the music and one with them singing to the music. She also set it to print out all of the different instruments that they used in the track.

Turning back to Noah she looks down at the music sheets in her hands. "I want to call everyone in the group that plays an instrument. We'll need one extra violin other than Tina but other than that we have them all to do this song Monday."

Noah looks up sharply. "We can't do this song at the memorial we don't have time to get it perfect and I don't think I could get through it in front of everyone like that. I didn't write it for that San."

She sits back down next to him and rubs his shoulder. "I know you didn't but it's perfect. This way you don't have to come up with something else to sing. I know you were struggling with that but this is your solution. Our friends are good enough to get it down between now and Monday. You know they are and you know that Rachel would have loved to hear us all do this song together."

Sitting deep in thought for a few moments he finally nods his head on a sigh. "OK, call them."

An hour later they are all sitting in a circle in the studio and Santana finishes handing out the lyric sheets. Noah just sits with his head down at the piano letting Santana take the lead on this because he just can't handle it. It's just too raw at the moment.

As she finishes handing out the music she steps over to the CD player. "Don't say anything yet I'm going to play this song then we'll talk about it."

They all look at her confused but nod as she starts the music. Halfway through the first verse half of them already have tears in their eyes and by the time the chorus is through they are all in tears. When it's over Kurt dries his eyes looking up. "My god where did you guys find this song, it's breathtaking?"

Santana smiles sadly toward Noah who has yet to look up. "Noah wrote it and I helped with the arrangement." She pauses as gasps ring out and almost everyone looks at him stunned. "We want to use all of your musical talents and have you all play back up for us when we sing this at the memorial."

Everyone agrees and she starts handing out parts. Santana will be singing lead and playing the piano while Noah sings back up with the acoustic guitar. Tina agrees to play the violin and they also find out Mike has taken lessons with her for years and can play the extra violin part. Dave takes the music for the drums while Artie is assigned the Bass and Matt takes on the electric guitar parts.

Santana turns to Brittany and Kurt with some more music but Brittany shakes her head. "I don't think I can sing this San. I can barely listen to it."

Kurt nods his head in agreement. "I'm not sure I can either besides, the track sounds amazing with just the two of you singing and I think adding anymore background vocals will just muddy the song. It's perfect the way it is."

"Okay, if you can't do it I won't force you but I will ask that while everyone else is preparing for it you guys help me keep an eye on Noah. This is killing him." She asks them. They both nod solemnly watching as he sits quietly.

Even though they have a key and permission to use the choir room and auditorium whenever they need they decide to call Coach Beiste and go to the school to practice. The rest of the day and most of the Sunday is spend getting the song perfect. Once they are confident in the song they set up a dry run of the whole memorial and smile when it is complete.

While they are cleaning up Noah grabs a disk from his bag and hands it to Coach. "I've been trying to decide all week if I wanted to share this and I realized that it's something she would have like to have shared if she had had the chance. I'd like it played at the end of our performances so it's the last thing seen if that's okay."

Coach smiles, taking the disk. "Of course pumpkin, I'll work it in."

With a nod he moves back over to the others to help get their area cleaned up so they can all go home.

* * *

Come Monday they are all set for the memorial that Figgins scheduled during the final class of the day. After one last run through during free period they are ready. Coach Beiste calls them out of class for the last half of class before the memorial and they double check that all is as it should be.

Once the announcement comes for the student body to go to the auditorium they take the stage and get set. As they wait Tina, who is standing the closest to Santana sees her shaking. "Are you ok?" She whispers.

Santana shakes her head looking down. "I don't think I can do it. I can't do this, sing that song and accept that I'll never see her again. She was my sister, my fucking little sister and I need her. I can't…"

Tina quickly moves to her and wraps her in her arms. "I know San and she loved you just as much. You two were like these really odd twins that always knew what the other was thinking and always had each other's backs." She waves off Noah and Brittany who are about to cross the stage toward her and squeezes her tighter. "I took a track of the complete song while we were at Noah's and the lyrics and I memorized them and practiced them just in case you couldn't sing it but San…" She pulls her away slightly to look into her eyes. "I know you can do this. She would have done it for you and you are going to go out there and put on the performance of your life to honor your sister and when you are done I will sit and hold you for as long as it take for you to break down and be calm again. I know I was never as close to you as she or Noah but you are still one of my oldest friends and I got your back."

Taking a shaky breath Santana nods and pulls Tina into the hug once more. "Ok… I can do this… I got this..." She lets Tina hold her close as they listen to the sound of the students fill the auditorium. After one more deep breath she pulls back and takes Tina's hand. "Thank you T. You know I got your back too right."

Tina smiles giving her hand one last squeeze before releasing her and moving to her spot again. "I know. Just remember, we'll all be right there with you."

Santana nods once more then squares her shoulders. As the seats are finally full Figgins takes center stage. "Good afternoon students. As some of you already know, we have assembled here today in honor of a fallen teacher and a fallen student, Sue Sylvester and Rachel Berry. You may not have liked either one of them but they were a part of our community and our school and were met with a tragic end. In her will Ms. Berry left for the school the funds to start a new glee club and they have agreed to put on this memorial for her and Coach Sue."

He looks over to Coach Beiste and she comes out and takes the mic. "Most everyone knows me as the football coach but I am now also the new glee club's faculty advisor. Rachel Berry was a lot of things that most people didn't have a clue about but the one thing everyone knew without a doubt was that she was an amazing singer and loved music with a passion. Because of this she set out to organize a club that would embody all that she and her friends all thought a glee club should. Talent, singing, dancing, comradery, team work, and so much more but before she could do this she and her family passed in a tragic fire. First her fathers Hiram and Leroy, then a little while later her mothers Shelby and Sue. Because of this as Figgins said she left provisions in her will for the new glee club to still form. I have had the privilege to work with the kids that now make up the first nine members of the club for a little over a week and let me tell you they are amazing kids and have shown me what diligence and hard work can accomplish in such a short time. Not only have these kids arranged this memorial, they have also created a space to work and be everything that Rachel wanted for the group."

She take a breath then looks to both sides of the stage looking at the kids then looks back. "Now, without further ado I give you McKinley High's Trouble Tones." The students clapped a little half-heartedly and quieted down as the music started and the entire group starts to sing.

Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year?

In daylights, in sunsets  
In midnights, in cups of coffee  
In inches, in miles  
In laughter, in strife

In five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure  
A year in the life?

 _[Kurt:]_  
How about ( _[Kurt and Santana:]_ Love?)

 _[Mike:]_  
How about ( _[Puck, Mike, and Tina:]_ Love?)

 _[Kurt and Santana:]_  
How about love?

 _[Kurt:]_  
Measure ( _[Puck and Kurt:]_ In love)

 _[Kurt and Tina:]_  
Seasons of ( _[Santana:]_ Love) ( _[Mike:]_ Love)  
Seasons of ( _[Santana and Dave:]_ Love) ( _[Puck and Mike:]_ Love)

 _[Tina:]_  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Journeys to plan  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure  
The life of a woman or a man?

 _[Santana:]_  
In truths that she learned

 _[Kurt:]_  
Or in times that he cried

 _[Puck:]_  
In bridges he burned

 _[Dave:]_  
Or the way that she died!

 _[Mike and Santana with Puck, Kurt, Tina, Dave and Trouble Tones:]_  
It's time now  
To sing out  
Though the story never ends  
Let's celebrate  
Remember a year in the life of friends

 _[Puck and Mike:]_  
Remember the ( _[Kurt and Santana:]_ love!) ( _[Tina:]_ Oh, you've got to, you've got to remember the love)  
Remember the ( _[Kurt and Santana:]_ love!) ( _[Tina:]_ You know that love is a gift from above)  
Remember the ( _[Kurt and Santana:]_ love!) ( _[Tina:]_ Share love, give love, spread love)  
Measure in ( _[Kurt and Santana:]_ love!) ( _[Tina:]_ Measure, measure your life in love)

 _[Kurt and Dave:]_  
Seasons of ( _[Santana:]_ Love) ( _[Mike:]_ Love)  
Seasons of ( _[Tina and Santana:]_ Love) ( _[Puck and Mike:]_ Love)

As the song ends they all move to their next places and Emily takes the stage, microphone in hand. "My name is Emily, I work for the FBI. Rachel was my niece, her father Leroy was my brother. She, Sue and their family were murdered because of who they loved. Every year in this country people are victims of hate crimes. This year alone there have been 8,336 victims of various hate crimes, including race, religion and sexual orientation… _8,336_ victims and that's just the ones that report it. We need to raise awareness and stop the hate before other families like my own are devastated by it."

She turns and hands the microphone to Dave who is now standing next to her. "I'm Dave, most of y'all know me. I've not been the nicest person in recent years but I'd like to stop that and be better. When Figgins asked us to do this memorial I started looking up statistics on bullying, hate crimes and teen suicide. Ms. Emily gave you some of the hate crime facts but I want to tell you a few of the others. Did you know that 1 in 6 students have seriously thought about suicide? 1 In 12 have actually tried it whether they succeeded or not. 20% of high scholars are bullied because of who or what people think they are, and in this school I'd almost bet that that percentage is even higher. Whether it be done on school grounds or social media it happens way too much."

He takes a breath to try and compose himself. "I've been a bully for a long time. I'm that 1 in a group of six that has actually seriously thought about suicide because I am not happy with the person I am but through my friends, new and old, I am learning a better way so I want to ask this of all of you that bully others. Stop. Stop before you are the reason that that 1 in 12 persons actually take their life. Stop before you have to live with the knowledge that you caused it. To those 1 in 6 who are like me, I want you to make a promise to yourself. Love yourself. Love yourself because sometimes you are all you have but if you find yourself in need, get help. Go to a parent, yours or a friend's. Go to Ms. Pillsbury or if that is too close to home the national suicide hotline is 1-800-273-8255. It runs 24/7, 365 days a year but above all else, always remember that you are worth it. You are a wonderful person and no matter what anyone else says or thinks, you are loved. I had to come to terms with my own crap and now I know that I am loved. I'm learning to love me and because of that I am starting to be the person I want to be. Love yourself first and the rest will come."

Feeling overwhelmed as tears start to fall he looks to the side and Santana comes to him kissing him softly on the corner of his mouth then takes the mic. "If we can just start with the people in this room and stop the bullying and be there for each other maybe our generations will be smarter than our parent's generation that think it's okay to kill 4 people just because they are in loving gay relationships and kill their straight daughter in the process. I don't know about you but something about that seems nine kinds of wrong to me."

Taking his hand she leads him off to the side of the stage as Kurt steps up and the music starts for Defying Gravity. As he sings pictures of Rachel and her family start to show on the large projector behind him.

The student body watches in awe as picture after picture of Rachel, Sue and their family play out in front of them. They see a side of them that they never knew existed. Sue at the stove cooking dinner, Rachel curled up in her lap watching TV. Sue and Shelby cuddled up on a lounge chair in the back yard watching Rachel, Santana, Brittany and Noah swim while Hiram mans the grill and Leroy flitters around preparing everything for the BBQ. Rachel with her horses and in a horse event and Rachel, Santana and Noah with their horses. What shocked them the most were the pictures of Rachel at the shooting range shooting a hand gun and in what looked like a uniform for some kind of fighting sport.

A group of Cheerio's laugh as they show a comical picture of Sue with her megaphone yelling at them during practice before they all have tears falling down their faces. The New Directions are shocked to see pictures of Rachel with them as well. Santana and Noah had decided that even though they were all pricks glee had always meant so much to Rachel and she had cared for every person in that club so they added pictures of all of them with her as well. A picture of Kurt and Rachel leaning over the piano laughing uproariously at something a smirking Mercedes had said almost makes Kurt loose his composure but he looks away and finishes his song.

Quickly setting up the music change and the remixed music for the song Shake It Out starts. Santana, Brittany and Tina sing this together as the picture show continues. When they are done they flow right into Tina singing Someone's Watching over me. Matt, Mike, Dave, Artie and Noah take the stage next singing It's So Hard to Say Goodbye. Noah almost doesn't make it through the song but Dave and Mike put an arm around him and help him through.

When the song ends everyone moves to their instruments and spread out on the stage to prepare for the next song. Noah and Santana move center stage. Noah grabs his guitar and stands beside the piano that's been wheeled on stage, close to Santana as Coach Beiste stands to the left of the stage to introduce the song. "This next song is very special. It was written by Noah Puckerman and the music arrangement was created by him and Santana Lopez. All of the instrumental for the song will be played by a member of The Trouble Tones. The song is called Address In The Stars."

Santana starts playing and the music and words just flow out of her.

Santana/ _ **Santana and Noah**_

I stumbled across your picture today  
I could barely breath  
The moment stopped me cold,  
Grabbed me like a thief.  
I dialed your number, but you wouldn't be there  
I knew the whole time, but it's still not fair  
I just wanted to hear your voice,  
I just needed to hear your voice.

As Noah joins in the drums and guitars all start in as well. The music is beautiful and you can hear the pain coming from both of them as they sing. Noah just lets the tears fall through the whole song and sings his part beautifully. He doesn't care who sees him cry, it just doesn't matter right now.

 _ **What do I do with all I need to say**_  
 _ **So much I wanna tell you every day**_  
Oh it breaks my heart,  
I cry these tears in the dark  
I write these _**letters to you,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But they get lost in the blue,**_  
'Cause there's no address in the stars.

Now I'm drivin'  
Through the pitch black dark  
I'm screaming at the sky  
Oh cause it hurts so bad  
Everybody tells me  
Oh all I need is time  
Then the mornin' rolls in  
And it hits me again

 _ **What do I do with all I need to say**_ _ **  
**_ _ **So much I wanna tell you every day**_  
Oh it breaks my heart,  
I cry these tears in the dark  
I write these _**letters to you,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But they get lost in the blue,**_  
'Cause there's no address in the stars.

Tina moves forward with her violin then Mike joins in. Matt kills the electric guitar and they are all playing their hearts out. It's all Santana can do to control her voice as she the vocals pick back up.

Without you here with me,  
I don't know what to do.  
I'd give anything  
Just to talk to you  
Oh it breaks my heart,  
Oh it breaks my heart,  
 _ **All I can do**_  
 _ **Is write these letters to you**_  
But there's no address in the stars.

As she finishes singing they play out the end of the song then there's total silence as the slide show finishes as well. The group steps away from their instruments and the student body erupts in thunderous applause. Even the remaining New Directions and Will have tears as they clap softly.

The kids all join Kurt and Brittany who have come out on stage in a huge group hug. Coach walks over and joins for a moment then turns to the students as they calm down. "Now, the last thing we will see today is also very special and something that we will never again get to see or hear so I suggest you listen and enjoy."

She tells the kids to stay where they are and watch the screen. Once she gives Noah a wink she moves off to start the disk that Noah gave her the day before. He had asked her to edit it and only show the part he wanted everyone to see but she decided to show it in its entirety so the student body could see just what they had been missing all these years by not accepting the girl. She pushes play and steps away to watch.

They all look up as Rachel's face fills the screen. " _Noah are you recording yet?_ "

Noah's voice comes in from behind the camera. " _Not yet hold your horses woman._ "

Rachel huffs playfully and looks away from the camera, play sulking. " _If I wanted to hold my horses I would just go home so hurry up. You're supposed to be helping me with this._ "

Noah laughs and you see him enter the screen kissing her lightly. " _I am helping you so cool it Rae._ "

She chuckles then looks back to the camera realizing the record light is on. " _Noah Puckerman you've been recording this whole time. You better erase everything that is not the music._ "

" _Awe, come on Rae the camera loves you. Give me a pose. Come on._ " Kurt, Tina and Santana all giggle along with the laughter of some of the other students as Rachel gives a staged sexy pose and starts giving all these different faces playing it up for the camera.

After a few Rachel laughs slapping at Noah. " _Ok stop. It's time to get serious. I want you to hear this song._ " The footage was recorded the day before the fire. Rachel knew that it was inevitable that she would be forced to leave and she wanted Noah to have this. She wrote the song just for him.

Noah laughed with her for a moment then cleared his throat. " _Ok Ms. Berry let's get to work. Show me what you got._ "

Rachel smiled and started the piano track she recorded and started singing.

 _You were insecure but I was so sure_ _  
_ _But I wanted you_ _  
_ _Yes I'm powerful, and a little girl_ _  
_ _But I wanted you_ _  
_ _So I told you so, wanted you to know_ _  
_ _We've just one life to live_

 _And I told you all my dreams and fears_ _  
_ _And you looked at me and your eyes filled with tears_ _  
_ _And you said those three words I'd been waiting for_ _  
_ _You became a part of me, yeah_

 _You're mine, for life_ _  
_ _And I'll be by your side_ _  
_ _We are entwined_ _  
_ _You're mine, for life,_ _  
_ _Hold me until we die,_ _  
_ _I'm yours and you are mine_

 _I'm yours (I'm yours, I'm yours)_ _  
_ _You're mine (You're mine, you're mine)_ _  
_ _I'm yours (I'm yours, I'm yours)_ _  
_ _You're mine (You're mine, you're mine)_

 _Now I'm so happy you found a place for me_ _  
_ _Boy you wanted me_ _  
_ _Some security and two heartbeats_ _  
_ _Boy you wanted me_ _  
_ _Then you told me so, wanted me to know_ _  
_ _You let the past go_

 _And I told you all my dreams and fears_ _  
_ _And you looked at me and your eyes filled with tears_ _  
_ _And you said those three words I'd been waiting for_ _  
_ _You became a part of me, yeah_

 _You're mine, for life_ _  
_ _And I'll be by your side_ _  
_ _We are entwined_ _  
_ _You're mine, for life,_ _  
_ _Hold me until we die,_ _  
_ _I'm yours and you are mine_

 _I'm yours (I'm yours, I'm yours)_ _  
_ _You're mine (You're mine, you're mine)_ _  
_ _I'm yours (I'm yours, I'm yours)_ _  
_ _You're mine (You're mine, you're mine)_

 _I'm yours, you're mine_ _  
_ _I'm yours, you're mine_

When she finished singing she looked up to him and smiled. " _Well, what do you think? I finished it yesterday. I just need to get with San and lay a track for it._ "

Noah came out from behind the camera wiping his eyes and knelt in front of her. " _Rae… That was… I loved it. Thank you._ "

She smiled as he leaned in and kissed her softly. " _I wrote this for you._ "

He smiles and kisses her again. " _I love you Rae. Thank you._ "

He continued to look into her eyes reaching behind him to turn off the camera then the screen goes black. There's silence safe for the sobs coming from every member of the Trouble Tones then the auditorium erupts in applause once more.

When it all calms Coach once again takes the mic and the screen lights up with a picture of Rachel and all of her parents. "Thank you for listening to us today. The void we feel from our loss is huge but together we will heal. Together we can be better than the people responsible for causing all of this pain. Thank you again."

With this the students applaud again and Figgins sends them all home as the Trouble Tones still stand wrapped up together around Noah. When they are finally alone Tina kisses the side of Noah's and Santana's heads whispering in Santana's ear. "I knew you could do it."

Santana hugs her tight then turns to the others. "Come one guys. Let's go order pizza and veg out at my house." They all agree and then they're off.

* * *

 **Reviews are highly appreciated.**

 **Songs used:**

 **Season of Love-Glee version with a few adjustments**

 **Defying Gravity by Idina Menzel in the musical Wicked**

 **Shake It Out by Florence + The Machine**

 **Someone's Watching over me by Hillary Duff**

 **It's So Hard to Say Goodbye by Boyz II Men**

 **Address In The Stars by Caitlin and Will**

 **You're Mine by Lea Michele, the live version as on her latest tour**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee, its characters or the used songs I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

 **Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

 **I know nothing about Jewish traditions or the witness protection program other than what my extensive research has taught me.**

 **English still isn't my native language. For that and to kick my ass every once in a while to get it into gear and update I have jenmer61977 as my amazing beta.**

* * *

"I made you a doctor's appointment for this morning. We're leaving after breakfast," Shelby informs Rachel when she comes downstairs Monday morning.

"Do we really have to? Can't that wait until we're at our final destination?" The girl whines.

"Rachel, you're fifteen and pregnant. If you really want to keep that baby we need to make sure you both are and stay healthy, so yes, we really have to," her mother firmly states, setting a plate with pancakes in front of the diva. "Now eat."

After they have eaten and cleaned up they're off to the hospital. Once there a nurse takes Rachel's blood pressure and draws some blood then they're sent to wait for the doctor.

"Good morning ladies. My name is Dr. Stickley, what can I help you with?" They are welcomed by a young blonde doctor when they're finally called in.

"Good morning. I'm Salma Ackermann and this is my daughter Rebecca." Shelby introduces them. "My daughter here took some pregnancy tests last week, all of which came out positive. Since she is only fifteen and wants to keep the baby we want to make sure everything is alright. We don't know how long we will stay here in Hawaii so we brought her here."

"Okay, let me see if the results of the blood test are back yet." The doctor looks at her computer. "The blood test confirms that you are indeed pregnant. When was your last period?"

"It was the end of the month before last."

"Okay, that makes you around seven weeks along," the doctor determines. "Having a baby and raising it are hard, especially when you're fifteen. Are you sure you understand your options?'

"I know I have options," Rachel having trouble to stay polite. "Suggesting my options after my mom told you we're keeping them is highly unprofessional don't you think?"

"I'm sorry if it came off that way" the doctor apologizes. "I just wanted to make sure you knew all the options out there. You are very young and I was just making sure."

"I know but we're moving from Ohio to Texas and in both states abortion is illegal and I don't agree with it anyway," Rachel explains showing the doctor that she'd done her homework. "And there is no way in hell I'm giving my baby up for adoption. I couldn't live with the thought of not knowing whether they're safe and well cared for or not. Seeing that I'm here with my mom should tell you that I do have a support system to help me with the baby. This baby is mine and I want it."

The doctor looks at Shelby for confirmation who nods. "If my daughter sets her mind to something she'll move heaven and earth to make it happen and work. We've been through a lot the last few months. With losing her father and boyfriend I don't think she can handle losing her baby too. So yes, my wife and I will be there for her every step of the way."

The doctor nods smiling at Rachel. "I was just making sure you had a support system and made your decision for the right reasons. I can see this baby will be well cared for and loved. That was all I needed to see. Now let's do what you came in for, to see if everything is alright. If you hop on the examine table and lift your shirt a little bit we can do just that."

Rachel climbs on the table and does as she's asked. "This might be a little cold," the doctor warns before putting some gel on the girl's stomach and starts moving the wand.

"When I was pregnant with this one I didn't get an ultrasound this early," Shelby lays a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"When was that and how old are you?" The doctor asks.

"That was sixteen years ago. I was twenty-one at the time," Shelby answers after quickly counting back the years.

While searching the doctor nods and explains. "Normally we don't do an ultrasound this early unless the mother has had health problems in their past. With girls as young as Rebecca the chances of an ectopic pregnancy are higher simply because they're not fully grown as for example a woman above their twenty's. That's also why girls under eighteen are being monitored more strictly. Normally the time between appointments is six or eight weeks which will be shortened as the pregnancy prolongs, with problematic pregnancies, multiples or girls younger then eighteen it is 4 weeks. But this one nested itself where it should as far as I can see," she smiles pointing at a little blob on the screen turning up the volume of the machine. "Look, there's your baby. The sound you're hearing is its heartbeat."

"Wow, that's going fast," Rachel looks open mouthed at the monitor.

"As it should," the doctor wipes the gel of Rachel's stomach. "Everything seems to be in order. Do you have any questions?" she looks at the two stunned women still looking at the monitor with tears in their eyes.

Shelby tears herself out of her stupor first. "I'm sorry. No I don't think so."

"In that case you can choose. Either you make a new appointment and cancel if you have to leave or you can make an appointment in three and a half weeks if you're still on the island." The doctor sticks out her hand to say goodbye. "I printed three pictures for you and a prescription for prenatal vitamins."

"I think it will be easier if we make an appointment in three and a half weeks," Shelby shakes the doctor's hand. "Thank you, doctor."

* * *

Rachel stares at the picture the whole way back to the house, caressing it gently with her thumb. Coming into the house they find Sue sitting at the kitchen counter talking to someone.

"Sue, I didn't know we were expec…" Shelby starts to say until the 'stranger' turns around. "EM," both Shelby and Rachel scream, running to the FBI agent and hugging her tightly while firing questions at her like, how are things in Lima, did you catch the people who started the fire yet and how are Noah and Santana holding up.

After a few minutes Emily steps out of the embrace looking at her niece. "I'll answer all off your questions but first things first. Sue tells me you had a doctor's appointment. Is everything all right Hummingbird?"

The girl looks at her mama who shakes her head, silently telling her that she hasn't told why they were at the doctor's. "Uhm, yes everything is alright." She answers looking meaningful at Sue.

"Okayyy," the aunt looks confused. "If everything is alright then why did you need a doctor?"

Rachel blushes under the investigating eyes of her aunt. "Because I'm pregnant," She mumbles under her breath looking down at the ground.

Emily shakes her head, doing a double take if she heard that right. "Excuse me? Did I just hear my niece of _fifteen years old_ say that she is _pregnant_?" Not able to give a verbal answer Rachel just nods her head.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Emily asks looking at Shelby and Sue.

"Besides supporting Rachel through it all nothing," Shelby shrugs.

" _What?_ " Emily can't believe what she's hearing.

"Calm down Em," Shelby knows her best friend well enough that if she doesn't calm down she won't be able to listen to reason.

So when she finally sees that Emily has calmed down after a few minutes Shelby starts to explain. "Firstly, as Rachel explained to the doctor earlier we're moving from Ohio to Texas and in both states abortion is illegal and none of us believe in that anyway. There is no way in hell we're going to give it up for adoption either. And secondly, next to losing her fathers, boyfriend and best friends, losing her baby too will probably kill her. I will not push my baby to do that when I know how much she wants this baby." She steps next to her wife who hugs her to her side. "So we're going to do what every parent should do, support our daughter in the decision she made."

Silence fills the room for a couple of minutes until the dark haired agent smiles nodding. "You're right, as always. I'm sorry Hummingbird, I was just shocked by the news."

"It's alright Aunt Em. Guess how I felt when I saw those positive tests," the girl smiles gently. "Now tell us, how are things in Lima? How are Noah and San holding up?"

"The first couple of days were rough. As expected seeing the house collapse after an explosion just after they arrived at the scene was very hard on them. It was a good idea hiding that gas tank from the grill in the kitchen," Emily smirks. "It couldn't go off at a better moment. Anyway, after being informed that there was nothing left, not even your bodies, Noah took off and was AWOL for about a day until Santana brought him home drunk of his ass and gave him an ear full that he wasn't the only one who lost the most important person in their life."

She swallows, deciding it would be best not to tell at least Rachel what happened with Quinn. "I was planning on giving them the letters a few days after your funerals but after your lawyer read your 'will' they were planning on doing some investigation of their own since they knew you didn't have any family in Texas and jeopardize the whole operation, I had to give them the letters right then. This caused Noah to lose it again and lock himself in his room. It took Deborah two days of talking in to him for him to come around. After that they literally picked themselves up and started planning. Deb had Paul Karofsky remodel the basement into a hangout for the kids and a recording studio. Noah and Santana with the help of coach Beiste and Dave set up a whole new glee club named The Trouble Tones. A few members of your old glee club also changed clubs so they are already with nine and I heard Santana say something about creating a wall of sound to crush the old glee club. When I left they even had a few sponsors already lined up."

"Dave as in David Karofsky?" Rachel looks stunned.

"Yes," Emily confirms. "Turns out he is gay himself but was blackmailed by Quinn Fabray that if he didn't start bullying especially you and Kurt Hummel she would out him in front of the whole school."

"That _bitch!_ We took her in when everybody was picking on her for being fat, calling her Lucy Caboosy. She comes to high school after a summer of strict dieting, exercising and a nose job and she thinks she's the queen of Lima all of a sudden. If I _ever_ get back to Lima I _kill_ her." Rachel fumes before softening her tone. "I knew something was up with Dave after we met Kurt. At least he has Noah and Santana now to protect his secret."

"Yeah, he and Santana are now each other's beards," the aunt debates with herself for a moment, deciding to wait a little longer before telling the girl literally everything. "You would have been so proud Hummingbird. The way they all stood up to defend you, your parents and Dave against that man who calls himself a teacher and some of your old teammates was really impressive."

"I bet I would," Rachel nods to herself. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to excuse myself for an hour or two. I'm exhausted, I'm going to take a nap."

Shelby kisses her forehead as she walks by. "You do that sweetie. We'll wake you when dinner is ready."

Shelby waits until she hears her daughter's bedroom click shut before addressing her best friend. "Okay, you were not telling her everything. Now spill. Tell us exactly what happened."

"You know me too well," the agent sighs. "You're right, I didn't tell her everything. If I had she would not be in her bed taking a nap but on her way to the airport to actually kill Ms. Fabr…"

She is interrupted by Rachel running down the stairs, hyperventilating with panic written all over her face.

"Honey, what's wrong? Is it the baby?" The girl shakes her head, gasping for air.

"You have to calm down sweetie. You know the drill. Slow, deep breaths," Sue takes control, always being the one to be able to talk their daughter through a panic attack. Kneeling before her she places Rachel's hand between her breasts on her chest. "Copy my breathing. Come on, you know you can do it. Breath… in… out… in… out…" After a few minutes the girl calms down. "Good, now tell us what has you spiraling in a panic attack?"

"I… I n… need to get t… to Lima. N… Noah," Rachel answers, tears streaming down her face, still gasping for air. "I h… have t… to tell him about th… the baby."

Realization dawns on the three older women. Emily crouches beside Sue, resting her hand on Rachel's knee. "You can't Rae, it isn't safe."

"Then let me at least call him." She looks desperate at her mothers and aunt.

"He'll be at the first flight out of Lima. We don't know if he, his family or Santana are being watched." Shelby shakes her head. "We can't risk it honey."

"But he'll never speak to me again when he finds out, this is his baby too," the smallest brunette cries.

"He'll understand honey," her mother steps behind her, laying her hands on the girl's shoulders. "And if he doesn't I'm sure either Deb or Santana will beat some sense into him, making him understand."

"You think so?" Rachel's not convinced they would after leaving like she did.

"I know so," Sue holds out her hand to pull her up. "Let me take you back to bed. You were exhausted before and this panic attack didn't make that any better." She leads the girl back upstairs and into bed.

Five minutes later she's back. "Out like a light." She turns to Emily. "Now why would our violence loathing daughter jump on a plane back to Lima to kill one Ms. Quinn Fabray?"

"Because aside from blackmailing Dave Ms. Fabray took advantage of Noah while he was drunk because he saw his girlfriend 'die' in a fire, just because she was jealous of everything our little Hummingbird was and had."

"You're kidding right?" Shelby whispers in horror.

Emily shakes her head sadly. "I'm afraid not. She didn't even have the decency to feel guilty about it after finding out what happened, claiming that he should get over it since they were both drunk. However, I have witness statements saying she knew exactly what she was doing when she took Noah upstairs making it very clear to her that what she did could be considered rape. When they found out that San and Noah were starting a new glee club and some called Shue out on his behavior she even tried to out Dave."

The room is silent for a while. "You're right, Rachel can't know about this. Let's just hope little Ms. Not so perfect at least used protection," Shelby sighs. "Is there any positive news?"

"Yes," Emily smiles. "The Trouble Tones, that's what they call the new glee club, threw together an amazing memorial for Rachel and Sue. I managed to snag a copy of the recording they made." She takes the DVD out of her bag and slides it towards the women across from her. "Show it to her when you think she's ready. Noah wrote a beautiful song he sung with Santana. They also used a recording of a song Rachel wrote and sang for him."

* * *

By the time the table is cleared after dinner Emily disappears to her room for a few minutes, only to come back with a very thick manila envelope and her carry-on in her hands.

"Now we come to the reason for my visit," she starts, pulling a stack of papers out of the folder. "I hope you all practiced signing papers with the names I gave you because those will be your names until we catch those responsible for the situation we're in." All three women nod.

"Good, I changed your last names into our grandmothers maiden name so your initials stay the same. So as of now Shelby is Salma Coleman," Emily looks through the papers, when she finds the right stack she slides it over to her best friend. The stack contains a passport, driver's license, birth certificate, her teachers credentials including fake letters of recommendation with a phone number redirected to Emily and even their marriage license. "Sue will be Sonia Ria Coleman," Sue receives the same stack of papers. "And our little Hummingbird will be Rebecca Beatrice Coleman." Rachel's stack included her coaching certificates, vocal, dancing and horse riding, and her school transcripts. "Hummingbird we'd prefer you don't do any competitive extracurricular activities." She holds up her hand when Rachel tries to protest. "But I know your competitive streak so I don't want to keep you from doing something. The one thing you can't do, under any circumstance, is show choir or any other competition on National level you're known for in Lima."

"I have to give up music and singing?" Rachel's widen in shock.

"In order not to get recognized and to stay safe you can't enter a competition where you could be recognized. Especially show choir," Emily's heart breaks for the girl. "Look, I know how important your music and singing is for you so maybe you could build a new studio in your new house so you can at least keep writing songs and record them. Because that song you wrote for Noah was amazing."

"You saw it?" The singer asks surprised.

"Yes, he showed it to us." The agent confirms.

"Good thing I didn't go with my initial plan to record it accompanying myself on the piano naked," Rachel blushes.

Emily chuckles. "Yes I guess it was, but I doubt he would have showed it to us if you had."

"Is everything clear so far?" She looks at the three other women at the table.

"No, not yet," Shelby says. "Did you enroll Rachel in a new school?"

"No, we didn't. With everything that has happened over the last few weeks I figured she didn't need the stress of adjusting to a new school just yet and might like to get homeschooled so I left that up to you." She takes another stack of papers out of her bag. "I had Garcia do some research for you on what route to follow if you wanted to be homeschooled. All the information is in here."

"Now if that is everything I'd like to go over to where you are going to be living." She looks around the table.

"Our guess was that you're thinking of sending us to Burleson," Shelby answers making her friend nod. "Okay. Were you able to send the stuff we managed to save?" Emily nods. "What about the horses?"

Emily shakes her head. "We haven't been able to transport them yet. Wicked has been extremely restless ever since the fire and up till now has been refusing to be lead into the trailer. Fact that Rachel isn't around and hasn't been taking care of him hasn't helped either. The only ones able to get him to eat were Noah and Santana and only if they brought something that had Rachel's smell on it. Luckily for them your gym bag was still in the car and your riding clothes were in the barn."

"I was kind of expecting that would happen," Shelby sighs. "Can you arrange something so that we can get them ourselves?"

"Actually I can but you can, under no circumstance, let anybody know," Emily looks sternly at Rachel who nods hesitatingly. "I already made arrangements to fly you guys to Burleson whenever you like and take the truck with the horse trailer to make the drive to Lima to get them. Only stipulation is that you don't tell anybody you're coming and that Shelby and Rae wear blonde wigs and you, Sue a dark one with long hair."

"I'll go pack," Rachel stands up to go upstairs.

"No wait," Sue stops her. "If we leave now you'll want to hit the road as soon as we arrive at the ranch. And I understand that but if I have to make the drive from Burleson to Lima I want to have a good night's rest. You can pack your things but we're not leaving until tomorrow morning at the earliest."

They agree on flying out early Friday morning to give them time to see what path to follow for Rachel's schooling and leave for Lima early in the morning on Saturday, so Emily makes some calls in order to have a car waiting at Spinks Airport to drive them to the ranch and to have a protection detail ready to drive behind them all the way to Lima and back.

* * *

 **Reviews are highly appreciated.**


End file.
